Across The Stars
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! When Midge's life couldn't get any crappier, a miracle falls from the sky...literally. When the Enterprise crashes to the X-Men world chaos ensues. And when Midge falls in love with their android captain,All Hell breaks loose!
1. Melancholy Tragedies

_Across The Stars_

_By_

_Zabe Rogue_

_**THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER SO PLEASE BE NICE! I DO NOT OWN ANY X-MEN NOR STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN MIDGE, JASON, KRISTY JO, ANGIE RAE, TANISHA, LARA, DANTE, ALIZIA, DENISE, DUNCAN, AIDAN, CYRUS, STEFAN, LINDSEY, TAMARRA, SELENA, DESTINY, HANNAH, ARMANDO, SHARON, ETC. IN OTHER WORDS.....THERE ARE ALOT OF OC'S IN THIS STORY THAT I OWN. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**  
_

**Melancholy Tragedies**

The California Sun rose beautifully above the Xavier Institute at Boatman Manor. Most of the residents here were either already up and about, sleeping, or out running errands. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. But for one of the Untouchable X-Men, it was another day of misery.

Midge Windrider sat in her room, watching another sappy movie, eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream, like she's been doing for the past month and a half. Midge hasn't been feeling much like herself, not since she found out her dead ex-boyfriend, Seth Dass is actually alive. Normally, she would be happy that her first love was not dead. That is, if he hadn't turned into a blood-thirsty killer, sucked the whole mansion into Limbo, tortured her, and killed her fiancé, Chase Stein. That was two years ago. Now the love of her life is dead, her first love has become someone she doesn't even recognize, and it's all her fault. Midge thought she'd found her soul mate; the man she was destined to be with. But she was wrong.

_Why can't I be more like my older siblings? _Midge wondered as she ate another bite of Cherry Garcia. _Yeah, they had crappy lives, but they have solid relationships. _Midge sighed. _Even Kristy Jo and Bobby's relationship is working. _Midge hugged her pillow tightly to her chest. "Oh God, Chase," Midge cried. "I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down Midge's cheeks as she watched _Titanic _for the tenth time.

**_THESE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BECAUSE THEY INTRODUCE THE MAIN CHARACTERS.....BUT CHAP. 3 IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS! R & R!_**


	2. What is a Soul Mate?

**What is a "Soul Mate"?**

_Counselor's Log, Stardate: 52689.5: We're en route to the Hadassah System for much needed shore leave. Captain Data has invited Captain William Riker and his wife, Deanna of the USS Titan. He's also invited Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard and his wife Beverly Crusher-Picard. Personally for me, it will be nice having the old Enterprise crew back. But the Captian seems a little on edge lately. I have yet to know why. Kantar out._

Counselor Aidan Kantar was practicing her daily meditation ritual when the door to her quarters chimed.

"Come in."

A tall, built android with gold pale skin and gold yellow eyes entered the room.

"Data." Aidan greeted, rather surprised. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Greetings, Aidan." Data greeted back. "I have a dilemma that concerns me. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course, Captain. Have a seat." She motioned the Captain of the _USS Enterprise-E _to sit down.

When Data was first assigned to the Enterprise, he was Lt. Commander under the command of former Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Now Picard is Ambassador to Starfleet Federation and his first officer, Commander William Riker, now commands the _USS Titan_. Data has now been in command of the Enterprise for about 5 years with his best friend, Geordi La Forge, as his first officer. Data took a seat in the Counselor's chair.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Captain?"

"I have been having these strange recurring dreams."

"What type of dreams?"

"I am walking on an odd bridge with large, golden towers." Data began.

"Golden towers?" Aidan repeated.

"It is nighttime, if I can recall." Data continued. "I am wearing a tuxedo."

"A tuxedo?"

"Yes, and I am carrying a rose."

Aidan smiled. "Sounds to me like you're having a romantic dream."

Data looked thoughtful. "A _Romantic Dream?"_

"From the way you're describing it," Aidan replied. "Have you painted some pictures about it?"

"Several. One such is a portrait of a young woman."

"Does she appear in your dreams?"

"All the time."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Very. In the dream, she and I are, as you say, a couple."

"How serious is the relationship?"

"I do not know. Possibly to the point where…." Data stopped mid-sentence to regard his next train of thought. "…I almost felt human when I was near her."

Aidan looked at Data in amazement. "Data, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love."

"But I never met her."

"I don't think it really matters," Aidan said. "You dreamed about this woman, painted her, know what she looks like. Could you say you have found your Soulmate?"

"What is a 'Soulmate'?" Data asked.

"You don't know what that term means?"

"No, I do not, Counselor." Data thought for a moment. "Although, I have heard the term used very often around my friends, Captain Riker and his wife, Deanna."

Aidan smiled. "It sort of means, that a man and a woman were destined to be together. Even if that man and woman _doesn't _know it themselves."

"I still do not understand."

Before Aidan could respond, Data's communicator sounded.

_Vale to Captain Data_

"Come in Lt. Vale." Data responded.

_Captain William Riker and Counselor Deanna Riker are aboard the Enterprise._

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Data acknowledged. "Will you please escort them to my quarters?"

_Yes, sir._

"And have Commander La Forge and Lt. Commander Crusher report to my quarters as well. " Data added. "You have the Bridge until, then, Lt. Vale."

_Of course, Captain. Vale out._

Data closed the communication and looked at his counselor apologetically.

"I am sorry I need to cut our conversation short, Addy." He said.

Aidan Kantar shrugged it off. "That's all right." She said. "I'm sure you, Geordi, and Wes are eager to see your old friends. Been a while since you've seen them.

"Five years, eight months, 56 weeks, and 179 days."

"To be precise," The Lyrican Counselor laughed. "Mind if I join you?"

"Certainly." And with that, the Android escorted Aidan to his quarters.


	3. Intervention and Spring Cleaning

_**IF YOU RECOGNIZE THE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER STAR TREK:TNG OR X-MEN, I DO NOT OWN THEM. MARVEL AND PARAMOUNT DO. IF YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, I OWN THEM! (I LIKE TO OWN DATA BUT SOMEONE ALREADY BEAT ME TO IT) **_

**Intervention and Spring Cleaning**

_One month, _Kristy Jo Kyle thought. _One whole month without Mercedes or Laura. I think I can do this. _Kristy Jo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound of a baby crying. Frantically, Kristy Jo rushed to her daughter, Phoebe Juliana Drake's room. She went to the crib and found the three-month old baby girl fussing away.

"Aww, what's the matter, pumpkin?" Kristy Jo cooed. "Is my baby hungry? Does she need to be fed?" Phoebe looked at her mother and smiled a baby's smile. Kristy Jo went to a nearby cabinet and got the baby food. After she fed and burped Phoebe, Kristy Jo sat on the rocking chair.

"Maybe I should redecorate your room," She thought aloud. Phoebe's room was decorated with New England Patriots and Boston Red Sox paraphernalia. All Bobby Drake's doing.

"The next time we decorate your room, I ain't gonna let your daddy do it." Kristy Jo told her daughter. "We need some Texas flare, I'm gonna take out all this Patriots hogwash and put some Dallas Cowboys. Remember Patriots are bad, Cowboys are good."

"You are going to confuse that poor child."

Kristy Jo whirled her head around and saw Kurt Wagner standing by the doorway, smiling at her.

"Good Lord, Kurt." She said, relieved. "I thought you were Bobby."

"And what were you going to do if it was Bobby?" Kurt asked. "Deny what you said?"

Kristy scoffed. "Please, Bobby knows _exactly _how I feel when it comes to our favorite sports teams. He knows I hate them stankin' New England Patriots."

"What about the Red Sox?"

"I _tolerate _them. Why are you here, anyway?"

Kurt finally stepped into the nursery and showed Kristy Jo a manila folder with some files.

"I got the results of the Danger Room exercise for Black Wizard, Canvas, Firespark, and Flying Tiger."

"So who passed?"

"Overall, Maya did the best out of all of them," Kurt explained. "But surprisingly, Justin scored the highest in aggression and combat."

Kristy Jo got up from the rocking chair and took a look at the files. "Well, I'll be a horse's mama," She said. "These are some pretty high numbers for a mutant with just a defensive power."

"But Justin _can _use his skill to his advantage." Kurt pointed out.

"Yep. And there had been many X-Men and Untouchables before him that could use their defensive power in a combative way." Kristy Jo looked at the files again. "Dante did pretty well, too"

Kurt nodded. "So, do you think you can handle being headmistress for two months?" He asked.

Kristy Jo looked at her best friend. "I can't even handle being a _mother _yet. But if Mercedes trusts me, I gotta do it."

"Don't worry, Kristiana, I got your back." Kurt assured her. "Besides, the kids don't really ask for much. You should be fine."

Suddenly, Tanisha Harriet Jones aka Independence, leader of the Young Untouchable X-Men, stormed in the nursery with Julian Keller aka Hellion, Angela Rae Dawson aka Mermaid, and David Allenye aka Prodigy.

"Kristy Jo, you've got to do something about Midge." Tanisha announced.

"What about her?"

"She's the _freaking walking dead!" _Julian explained.

Before Kristy Jo could retort, Angie Rae cut her off.

"What Jules is trying to say," She told them. "Is that Midge's depressing mood is depressing everyone."

"In what way?" Kurt asked.

"Well you remember how Lindsey was depressed when James went missing?" David asked.

Kurt and Kristy Jo nodded. How could they forget? Lindsey was obsessed with finding James for months!

"Well, it's like that to the 10th degree."

"Guys, Midge's fiancé was _killed, _by her _ex-boyfriend, _no less." Kristy Jo explained.

"We know that." Tanisha said. "We were all there when Seth killed Chase, _last year! _She's still crying about it. It's not healthy."

"No, Tanisha. Midge is not 'crying about it'," Julian imputed. "She's _brooding._"

"Look, kids. Midge is just going through a tough time," Kurt said. "We need to support her."

By that time, Phoebe fell asleep in Kristy Jo's arms.

"We are desperately trying," Angie Rae said. "But she keeps dragging us in to watch sappy chick flicks, love stories, _sad love stories."_

"She's in her room, in the dark," David adds. "And when we ask her if she's all right, she says: 'What is all right? I live my life by telling people, telling myself, I am all right, when I'm really going through hell.'"

"Okay." Kurt said. "That's pretty disturbing."

"And she keeps on playing Evanescence songs." Tanisha said. "Like they're the only songs in the _universe!"_

"And ya know, Kris, we ain't the only ones who feel this way." Angie Rae told her sister.

"Ya mean _all _the kids feel this way?" Kristy Jo asked.

"Let's just say, we speak for everyone when we say: If Midge don't lighten up, we'll _jack _her up!" Julian said, rather sarcastically.

"Santo's words, not ours." Angie Rae clarified.

"What do ya'll want _me _to do?"

David shrugged. "Stage an intervention?"

"I ain't gonna stage an intervention on my own sister." Kristy Jo said finally.

"But Kris-" Angie Rae began to say, but Kristy Jo cut her off.

"Look, I know Midge's behavior is too hard to bear right now, but ya'll need to consider that she's been through hell, literally, last year. So ya'll handle that, on your own. I'm gonna go start Phoebe's bath and get some Ben & Jerry's ice cream."

"It's all gone." Tanisha said.

Kristy Jo stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"Midge ate it all." David replied.

"Wait, you're trying to tell me, that Midge ate _all _of my Ben & Jerry's pint-sized ice cream?"

"Yep." The kids replied.

Kurt looked at Kristy Jo in worry. He knew how much his best friend loved her Ben & Jerry's. That was her healthy addiction. If _anyone _touched her pints, they would've dealt with her wrath. Kristy Jo looked from Kurt's direction to the kids. Then she smirked smugly.

"Oh, she got to go."

"Kristiana," Kurt said, calmly. "Don't get upset."

"I ain't upset Wags," Kristy Jo shouted. "I'm plain _mad! Nobody _eats my ice cream and gets away with it!" To Julian and Angie Rae, she said, "Jules, Angie Rae, get a bucket of cold water and _dump it on Midge."_

"How cold?" Angie Rae asked.

"I want it so freezing, _the Titanic _would feel like a freaking sauna!"

Julian jumped up for joy.

"WHOO-HOO!" He yelped. "Thanks Kristy Jo!" We'll get right on it."

After the kids left, Kurt looked at his best friend in utter disdain.

"What?" Kristy Jo asked, casually.

"You're going to dump _freezing cold water _on your little sister?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"Kurt, how long have we've been friends?"

"Twelve years."

"Right. Ya know me; long enough to know that when something is mine, _HANDS OFF!"_ Kristy Jo smiled and handed Phoebe to Kurt. "Now, can ya be a gentleman and bathe PJ for me? I need to stage an intervention."

Kurt sighed as he took Phoebe from Kristy Jo's arms. "_Mien Gott en Himmel." _He muttered. "Give me strength to put up with you."

"Ya know ya love me." Kristy Jo smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

*** * ***

Midge came downstairs a couple of hours later for breakfast; only to find Kristy Jo, Kurt, Angie Rae, Bobby, Tanisha, Julian, Logan Howlett (Wolverine), Lindsey Wyngarde(Solaris), Stefan Wyngarde, Jason and Sharon Windfox(Beast Tracker and Camouflage), Dante Lensherr(Black Wizard) and Alizia Windfox(Singing Dolphin) sitting at the kitchen table staring at her.

"Hey guys," Midge greeted, looking confused. "What's going on?"

"We're having a family meeting." Dante said.

"We are? Who died?" Midge asked. "Was it Uncle Jed? It was Uncle Jed, was it? Which one of his wives killed him? Was it his third or fifth wife?" Midge looked at Kristy Jo but she said nothing. "I believe it was his fourth wife," Midge continued. I always thought she acted like Kathy Bates in _Misery."_

"This ain't about Uncle Jed, Midge." Kristy Jo told her.

"Oh." Midge replied. "Then what's the problem?"

All of a sudden, a gust of wind came bursting through the backdoor and Jean-Paul Beaubier appeared in the kitchen.

"_Bonjour, mon ami." _He greeted.

"Jean-Paul?" Sharon asked. "What are you-?"

She was interrupted by Emma Frost strutting, through the backdoor, the only way Emma Frost knows how: in style.

"Hello, everyone." She said. "Is Jean-Paul and I late for the intervention?"

"Wait, hold up." Kristy Jo interjected. "How did _you two _know about our intervention?"

"Because they're the _TMZ _of the Untouchable X-Men, Kris!" Stefan exclaimed. "There ain't _nothing _that hasn't happened to either one of us that _these two _don't know already."

"Yep." Logan muttered. "Especially, _that one." _He pointed to Emma.

"Oh come off it, Logan." Emma said. "Mr. Beaubier is the gossip king."

"You mean 'queen'?" Kurt and Stefan snickered at Logan's comment.

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes. "Haters." He muttered.

"Emma, JP, this really ain't a good time right now," Kristy Jo said. "We're in the middle of something."

"_And _we need to get some Spring Cleaning done around the Manor." Bobby added.

"That's okay," Emma replied. "We need a favor from Jason and Sharon, if they don't mind."

"Sure, what is it?" Sharon asked.

"Jean-Paul and I are doing some Spring Cleaning in our condo and we were wondering if your children could help us."

"Yeah," Jean-Paul added, as he was eating some waffles. "Cyke is out of town and my sister is just too lazy."

"What about you and Emma?" Stefan said.

"Emma's going on a mission and _I _got things to do."

"That's gay for: '_I'm getting my hair did!" _Stefan and Logan teased.

"You know, Logan, if you'd spent more time on _your _appearance than you do on gay jokes, your love life wouldn't be crappy." Jean-Paul sneered.

Tanisha, Julian, and Dante laughing but stopped when they saw Logan staring at them.

"Anyway," Emma imputed. "Is it all right if Armando, Alizia, Dante, and Selena come over to help us?"

"Yeah, they can come." Sharon replied.

Dante and Alizia looked at Jason and Sharon in disbelief.

"Wait, _what?"_ Alizia said, shocked.

"Don't _we _get a say in this?" Dante added.

"Yeah, you do." Jason answered. "And _we _said, you can go and help them."

Alizia sighed and got up from her chair. "This is _so_ child labor." She murmured.

"Wait, Ali." Dante said. He turned to Emma. "How much is it gonna pay?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Jean-Paul asked.

"Well, if we're going to clean your house, we might as well get paid for it." Alizia replied. "You know America has laws against child labor."

"How much do you want?"

Alizia thought for a moment. "$20."

"_$20?" _Emma scoffed. "Please, darling. Hannah and Paras run a harder bargain than you. They asked for $30 _and _a trip to Disneyland."

"That's my girl." Stefan called out.

"All right," Alizia tried again. "$50."

"Fifty?" Jean-Paul nearly choked on his breakfast. "$25."

"$45." Dante imputed.

"$10." Emma said.

"You can't even get _a full tank of gas _for $10." Alizia said. "$100."

"Now you guys are just pushing it." Jean-Paul said. "$40, and that's our _final offer." _

Alizia and Dante looked at each other for a moment. "Deal." They said finally. With that, Alizia, Dante, and Emma left.

"Hey, Speedstick," Logan said, after a moment. "Ain't you supposed to go with them?"

"In a moment," Jean-Paul answered. He sped out of the kitchen. Two seconds later, he came back with Armando Windfox (Hunting Nighthawk), Alizia's twin brother, who was still asleep.

"I couldn't leave without him."

"_Gracias, Jean-Paul." _Sharon laughed.

"Anytime, Sharon." Jean-Paul said. To everybody, he bowed his head in courtesy. "_Au Revoir, everyone." _With that, Jean-Paul, picked up Armando and sped out.

"Okay," Logan said. "That was weird."

"Ya telling me." Kristy Jo added. To Midge, she said: "Midge, sit down, we need to talk."

Midge sat down at the table, more confused. "Wait, is this intervention for _me?"_

"What gave it away?" Jason asked.

"Midge, I know last year's been really hard for you," Kristy Jo began. "Given to what happened to Chase and all."

"But you _really _need to get over it." Angie Rae added.

"_Get over it?" _Midge repeated. Then she looked at Angie Rae as if she realized something. "Wait a minute, _you _dumped that cold water all over me?!"

"Ya darn skippy we did!" Julian declared. "And we do it again too!"

"Nothing personal, Midge." Angie Rae added. "Kristy Jo told us to do it."

Midge looked at her older half-sister in disbelief. Kristy Jo just shrugged.

"Well, you needed it," She said casually. "And you _did _eat all my Ben & Jerry's ice cream."

"I'm sorry." Midge apologized. "But I'm going through something very traumatic right now."

"It's been _one year," _Sharon said. "Get over it."

"You can't get over something like your fiancé being murdered by your ex-lover." Kurt said.

"Whose side are _you _on, Kurt?" Stefan asked.

"I'm _not taking sides! _I just think you all should consider how traumatic this is for Midge."

"That's a _chick flick _compared to what _I've_ been through." Logan said.

"We know." Everyone replied.

"The point is, Midge," Kristy Jo explained. "You can grieve but don't drag _everybody _down to your depression."

"I not dragging everyone to my depression!" Midge objected.

"Yeah, you is." Tanisha contradicted. "Everybody here either wants to shake you silly or kill you altogether."

Midge was suddenly getting angry. "Look, you all can't tell me how or when I'm supposed to grieve for Chase," She said. "I'm a grown woman!"

"_A grown woman," _Lindsey emphasized. "_Crying _over her dead fiancé and her psychotic ex-boyfriend!"

"Do you _really _want to go there, Lindsey?"

"Why not?"

"Baby, don't go there," Stefan warned his wife.

"You _really _don't want to, Lindsey." Kurt told her.

"Ya shouldn't." Kristy Jo added.

"Putting yourself out there," Logan sang.

"Oh, yeah you're right," Lindsey said, rather embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Midge said. To the others, she asked: "So what do you want me to do, get therapy?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Jason suggested.

"You're serious? You want me to see a shrink?"

"We think that's the best thing for you." Kristy Jo said.

"I am _not _seeing some stuffy shrink just because _you guys _are sick of me crying!" Midge shouted, standing up.

"It's either that or I'm kickin' ya out of the Institute!"

"Kristy!" Kurt interjected.

"You wouldn't," Midge sneered.

"I would." Kristy Jo said.

Midge looked from her siblings to everybody else and sighed. "Fine, I'll go see Professor Xavier tomorrow," She said finally. "Is there anything else you all want me to do?"

"I got something," Julian said. "If you want to blast some suicide music, do it in your room.

"And _no _Evanescence music." Tanisha added.

"Anything else?" Midge asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Lindsey imputed. "Stop borrowing my _Titanic _movie!"

"I thought you didn't mind?"

"I lied! _Titanic _was _my _sad love movie. Get your own!"

"Fine, I will!" Midge turned to the others. _"Anybody else?"_

"I got one." Logan said. "Do your laundry, I ain't ya mama."

"And?"

"I'm your _brother."_ Jason said. "And I'm telling you to do your laundry."

"Okay, I'll do _everything _you want me to do." Midge got her backpack and stormed past the crowd. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with depression."

"What about my ice cream?!" Kristy Jo called out.

"I'll buy you some more!" Midge called back. Then the door slammed shut.

Kristy Jo, Jason and Angie Rae looked at each other.

"I don't like that girl." Kristy Jo remarked.

"I give her _one week." _Jason challenged.

"Please," Angie Rae said. "She won't even last _one day."_

_**THAT'S CHAPTER ONE! I GRAUNTEE YOU, CHAPTER TWO WILL BE MUCH BETTER! IT EVEN FEATURES A CERTIAN MERC-WITH-A-MOUTH! HMM! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**  
_


	4. Six Degrees of Therapy

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF STAR TREK OR X-MEN. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: MIDGE, JASON, KRISTY JO, SETH, LARA, CYRUS, AIDAN, DUNCAN, DENISE, MAYA, DESTINY, ANGIE RAE, STEFAN, LINDSEY, DANTE, SELENA, ALIZIA, ARMANDO, HANNAH, PARAS, REAGAN, ALANI, DEANNE, TAMARRA, JT, AND TANISHA.**_

**Six Degrees of Therapy**

_~Enterprise, 24__th__ Century~_

"Just like old times, Data." Deanna Riker, the _Enterprise's _former counselor smiled at her android friend. The half-Betazoid, half-human was sitting in her chair in one of the guest quarters aboard the _Enterprise. _Data was with her, lying on a sofa as if he was seeking therapy. Also with them was the current ship's counselor, Aidan Kantar. She was sitting on another sofa adjacent to Deanna.

"Indeed it is, Deanna." Data agreed. He frowned slightly. "Are you certain Captain Riker is all right with this?"

"Don't worry, Data." Deanna laughed. "Will knows all about it. He wants a full report. So tell me more about this girl."

Data looked from Deanna to Aidan, who was smiling widely.

"If you wish," Data began. "She is beautiful, very witty, has the most radiant green eyes I have ever seen."

"_You know_ what color of her eyes is?" Aidan said, incredulously.

"Yes, Aidan." Data replied. "In fact, she looked almost like…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Almost like who, Data?" Deanna coaxed.

"Tasha Yar." Data said, almost inaudibly. But Deanna heard it loud and clear.

"Data," She breathed softly. "Are you sure?"

Data just nodded.

Aidan, however, was confused.

"Deanna," She asked. "Who's Tasha Yar?"

"She was a former Lieutenant of _Enterprise." _Deanna replied. "She was killed in the line of duty twelve years ago." To Data, she asked. "Are you _sure _the girl in your dreams looked like Tasha?"

"Yeah, for all we know, the girl _could_ _be_ Tasha." Aidan added.

Data sat up from the sofa in a rapid manner. "No, it was a different woman." He remarked. "But I believe she is a descendant of Tasha Yar."

"I don't think the woman was a _descendant _of Lt. Yar," Aidan suggested. "I think she was Lt. Yar's _ancestor_."

Deanna nodded in agreement. "Aidan may be right."

"How can you both be certain?" Data asked.

"Tasha never had any children, Data." Deanna pointed out. "Except for that Romulan daughter, Sela."

"And from what you described to me," Aidan added. "Your dreams occurred in San Francisco, California." She looked at Deanna when she said this. "Earth, around the early 21st century."

"How do you know that?" Deanna asked.

"Because Data described that he was walking on 'an odd bridge with golden towers' at nighttime."

"The Golden Gate Bridge." Deanna smiled.

Aidan nodded, also smiling.

Data just looked confused.

"Did you bring that painting of her, Captain?" Aidan asked.

"It is still in my quarters, which is not that far from here." Data replied.

"That's okay, we can wait. _Captain Data_." Deanna laughed. Aidan was laughing too.

Now _more _confused, Data left the quarters.

"I know it's been five years," Deanna said. "But I _still _can't get used to that."

"Me neither." Aidan agreed. "And I knew Data since we were Cadets at the Academy!"

_~Napa Valley, California; Present Day~_

Midge drove, for what it seemed like hours, to the Professor's Summer Home in Napa Valley. She was still angry for the so-called "intervention" her older half-siblings have put up two days earlier but she couldn't help but agree with them. It's has been a year since Chase died and less than two years since Seth reappeared. Weather or not she wanted to admit it, Midge's love life was spiraling out of control and everybody knew about it.

She arrived at the Victorian-like brownstone house which was standing in the middle of a 100-acre vineyard. Midge parked her Prius in the driveway near the wine cellars. Before Midge could walk up the door, Denise McFlynn (Dreamcatcher) was already standing at the doorway, ready to greet her.

"Midge!" The eleven-year-old greeted, rather surprised. "You're here."

"I thought you were a telepath, Denise." Midge smiled.

"I am. I knew you were coming. But it's sooner that I expected."

"My sisters and brother," Midge explained smugly. "They persuaded me to come here."

"And by 'persuaded,' you mean…"

"They staged an intervention and Kristy Jo threatened to kick me out."

Denise laughed. "Well, you should expect something like that from half-siblings who spent most of their lives in Texas, New York, and Arizona."

"You're probably right. We may have the same mother but we have different ways on life."

"Well, come on in. We don't want to keep the Professor waiting."

"Do you think Professor Xavier knows about…my situation?"

Denise said nothing. She just gave Midge a look.

"Never mind," Midge said. "I know the answer."

_Xavier Institute-San Francisco_

"Maya," have you seen Rachel?" Maya Celeste McCoy (Flying Tiger) looked up from her _Twilight _book at Destiny Searcy (Kitten) and Megan Gwynn (Pixie).

"Why do you want to know?" She asked the two girls.

"Because we were supposed to go shopping in less than a half an hour," Megan whined. "Selena was supposed to come with us too."

"Selena is still doing spring cleaning at Emma Frost and Northstar's condo." Maya informed.

"She and Dante are _still_ cleaning their house?" Destiny said in disbelief.

Maya nodded.

"Man! It's been two days already!"

"What can I say?" Maya shrugged. "Emma and Jean-Paul are a couple of pack rats."

"_Destiny!" _The fairy-like mutant urged. "Come on! I don't want to get caught in the Mad Dash."

"We won't, Megs." Destiny said. To Maya, she asked: "Why don't you come with us?"

"I don't want to be in the middle of barbaric adolescent females fighting over a piece of garment."

"Huh?" Megan asked, confused.

"She doesn't want to get trampled down by mad, screaming girls at the mall," Destiny translated.

"Oh," Megan said. "You know you really should get out more, Maya."

"Why?" Maya asked. "Because I prefer books over clothes?"

"No, because you act just like Beast!"

"Well, duh Pixie. Beast _is _my dad."

"Did you and Ray break up again?" Destiny asked, casually.

Maya put her book down, annoyed. "Why is it that every time I have a problem, Ray is the primary factor?"

"Because every time you two get into an argument, you either disappear in the lab or read _Twilight._"

"We're on a break." Maya sighed.

"All the more reason to come with us," Destiny smiled. "Theresa, DeAnne, Regan, and Alani are coming too."

"Is that why you're looking for Rachel Guthrie?"

"No, we're looking for Rachel _Grey._ She's was supposed drive us there." Destiny clarified. "Come on, this will be good therapy for you."

"I'll think I'll pass." Maya suggested.

Destiny shrugged. "All right." To Megan, she said, "C'mon, Pix. We need to get our tickets to _New Moon."_

"_New Moon?!" _Maya stood up. "You got tickets to the new _Twilight _movie?"

"Yeah." Destiny replied. "We're going to get them from Sparky."

"Rachel didn't tell me she had tickets to go see _New Moon!" _Maya exclaimed. "Had I known, I would've seen the movie weeks ago!"

"So that means you're coming?" Megan said.

"Ya damn straight!"

"You do know we're going to the mall before the movie."

Maya gave Meagan a look.

"And I'm just going to shut up right now."

_Xavier Winery-Napa Valley_

"Would you care for something to drink, Midge?" Professor Charles Xavier offered his guest.

"No, thank you Professor." Midge replied.

Denise came back a few moments later with a cup of Earl Grey Tea and gave it to the Professor.

"Thank you, Denise." Denise nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Now, Midge," Charles began. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"Wouldn't reading my mind be easier?" Midge replied.

"Yes," Charles nodded. "However, _talking _is more polite."

"I don't know how to go on, Charles." Midge began.

"You've went through a very traumatic experience," Charles told her. "It is normal for you to feel a sense of sadness and anger."

"Tell that to Kristy Jo."

"She thinks you should get on with your life?"

"Her, Angie Rae, Jason, _everybody _at the Institute."

"Well, _everybody_ at the Institute are very concerned about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Charles leaned in his chair. "Midge, people grieve in their own way. They deal with death in their own way. Most of the students there deal with things in their own way. Sometimes, we don't really know how to handle someone else's grief."

"They do." Midge sighed.

"Your sisters and brother love you." Charles assured. "They wouldn't have agreed to this intervention if they hadn't."

"My ex-boyfriend murdered my fiancé," Midge reminded Charles. "My _ex-boyfriend! _Seth Dass? You know what happened to him, do you, Professor?"

"Yes I do, Midge." Charles said, calmly. "And it was a dire tragedy."

"But he's alive now." Midge said, in a dark voice. "Chase is dead, and now I can't even _sleep _at night without the nightmares or the thought of Seth stalking me."

"In all honesty Midge," Charles concluded. "I can't help you."

"I don't believe this!" Midge scoffed. "I thought agreeing to this therapy crap will help me get some closure about Chase but it just left me with _more_ questions. This is just a waste of time!"

"This was hardly a waste of time, my dear." Charles replied in his cool, calm tone. "Chase's death happened a year ago, you barely had time to go through the grieving process. Do you remember when Forge died?"

Midge nodded, looking down. "I was twelve."

"How long did you cry?"

"What does crying over my father's death have to do with my grief over my fiancé?"

"You were twelve when your father died," Charles explained. "I remember you visiting Ororo for six months before you completely accepted the fact that Forge was gone."

Midge smiled. "That was six years ago."

"Time heals all wounds, my dear." Charles said. "No matter how deep the cut is."

"I forgot how much you looked after me when I was younger, Charles."

"And here you are now, blossoming into a beautiful young woman."

"Who was about to get married."

"Midge, don't give up on hope or love. If you can get through your father's death, you can get through your fiancé's."

Midge was about to say something when a loud explosion emerged from the kitchen. Midge flinched, startled while Charles kept his usual cool.

"Denise, Duncan," He called out. "Is everything all right in there?"

"Everything's fine." Denise called back. "Just a little telekinetic breakdown."

"It wasn't a breakdown!" Denise's twin brother, Duncan (Symphony), argued. "I tried to harmonize with the sounds of the kitchen."

"You started a fire!" Denise told him. "I told you can't cook."

"Children, calm down." To Midge, Charles offered: "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Thanks. I would love too." Midge followed Charles to the kitchen where the McFlynn Twins were still arguing.

"You didn't say anything about love." Midge remarked.

Charles smiled. "Don't look for love, let love find you."

_~The USS Enterprise-E, Data's quarters_

"Wow."

"Oh, my God."

"You're right, Data." Deanna said as he observed one of Data's paintings. "She does look like Tasha."

"More like a younger version of her." Deanna's husband, Will Riker, added.

They were in Data's private quarters, along with Wesley Crusher, Beverly Crusher-Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Aidan Kantar, and Cyrus Vale.

"With all due respect Captain," Cyrus imputed. "I've looked at many holograms of Lt. Yar. That woman hardly looks like her."

"What do you mean _hardly?"_ Aidan argued. "She could be Tasha's daughter!"

"There is no need for argument, Aidan." Data assured. "Cyrus is entitled to his own opinion."

"This woman you painted was in your dreams, Data?" Beverly asked.

"That is correct, Doctor Crusher." Data replied.

"Data, we've worked together for fifteen years," Jean-Luc said. "We can go by first name basis."

"Not to mention Jean-Luc and Mom are married," Wesley added.

Data looked pensive for a moment then nodded.

"Very well, Jean-Luc and Beverly." He said.

Jean-Luc laughed. "Same ol' Data." He said. "Don't ever change."

"Data, have you ever considered if this woman actually _exists?"_ Aidan asked.

"I have considered 657 scenarios, Aidan." Data replied. "Including the scenarios of non-existing and fantasy.

Aidan laughed. "To be precise," Deanna imputed.

"And what do have you considered?"

Before Data could respond, the communicator chimed.

_Bridge to Data._

Data tapped his combadge. "Go ahead, Geordi."

_We are receiving some abnormal readings."_

"What kind of readings?"

_I think you better get to the Bridge. Sorry to cut your time off short._

"That is quite fine, Geordi. We will join you in a moment. Data out."

Data ended his communication and looked at his friends.

"Commander Crusher, Counselor Kantar, and Lieutenant Vale we must report to the Bridge."

"Is something wrong?" Wesley asked.

"I do not know." Data said. To his guests, he said: "I apologize for any inconvenience."

"Hey, duty calls." Will smiled. "Part of the perks of being captain."

"Would you like to accompany us to the Bridge?" Data offered.

"Captain Data," Jean-Luc replied. "It would be an honor."

_Stark Industries-Malibu, California, 2009_

The archive office of Stark Industries was filled with a soundless tune. All but one person was there and she was filing papers. There was one window in the archive office which was half-opened. A shadowed figure came in the office through the window. After surveying the office, the shadowed man sees the young girl sitting on the floor filing papers. Smiling to himself, the man sneaks behind the girl, carrying a small dagger behind his back. Taking the dagger from behind his back, the man raised it as if he was going to strike her.

"Don't even _think _about it." The girl said casually.

Wade Wilson dropped his dagger, his mouth flying open.

"OH, COME ON!" He exclaimed. "How'd you know it was me?!"

Lara Nairobi Worthington (Celestial) looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "We've been dating for two years. I know you inside out. What were you going to do with that dagger anyway?"

"Uh…give you a haircut?"

Lara gave him a look.

"What?"

"Why are you here, Wade?" Lara asked.

The Mercenary known as Deadpool smiled and sat down beside his girlfriend and smiled. "So are you ready to go or did you forget?"

"I can't go this time."

"That's okay. We'll have lunch in here. I'm sure Stark's got a McDonald's in this castle he calls a laboratory."

"Wade, I can't do lunch today," Lara told him. "I still got work to do."

"You've been working on this project for weeks!" Wade remarked. "Every time I call you or try to visit you, you're either busy doing this or at your father's office."

"Tony Stark is paying me $50 a day to clean up his archive office. I'm trying to make some extra cash."

"You're Lara Worthington! Your father's Warren Worthington III! You don't _need_ extra cash."

"I'm trying to make it on my own, Wade." Lara explained. "People always see me as 'The Spoiled Rich Girl.'"

"Because you are." Wade pointed out.

"But I'm more than that."

Wade smiled. "I know you are." He kissed Lara tenderly. "But you also need a break and I'm starving."

Lara laughed. "I could use a break. All right, let's go. I'll finish this tomorrow."

"That's the brat I fell in love with!" Wade cheered.

Lara rolled her eyes as she put the last files in the archives. Wade, in many ways, was her total opposite. He was brash, a risk-taker, and a total jerk. Not to mention, her father and godfather, Logan couldn't stand him. After all, Wade was Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth. But Lara had saw another side to Wade during the two years they've been going together. He was sweet, funny, kind, gentle, and sensitive. In fact, Wade only acts like that in front of Lara.

"So where do you want to eat?" Wade asked. "_Chez Reviver_? Olive Garden?"

"Nah," Lara replied. "Stark has a Wendy's on the 2nd floor."

"HA HA!" I knew he had a fast food place _somewhere _in this building. I mean, come on! How can he save the world without the proper nutrients?"

"Let me turn off his Satellite Scrambler and we'll leave."

"Why couldn't he just call it a really expensive, complicated telescope?"

"Wade, shut up!"

Lara started to enter a code to shut down the Scrambler when she noticed an odd blue light blinking rapidly.

"That's not supposed to do that," She muttered.

"Do what?" Wade asked.

"Come look at this."

"Is this gonna take long?"

"Just come here."

Wade sighed and came over to where Lara was.

"Why am I looking at a blinking blue dot thingy?" Wade asked.

"Tony told me whenever that light flashes; it's a signal of unusual life forms."

"Like UFO's?"

"Something like that."

"So tell Stark about it when he comes back from his 'Girls Gone Wild' vacation in the Bahamas," Wade suggested. "I don't care about that."

"First of all," Lara clarified. "It is _not _a 'Girls Gone Wild' vacation."

"Brat, this is _Tony Stark _we're talking about."

"You're right. Anyway, these readings are unlike I've ever seen before."

"Duh! They're out of this world."

"Actually, they're out of this _timeline."_

Now curious, Wade punched in a few keys in the Scrambler. When he did, the viewer screen showed a small portal coming from space.

"_That's _your something original?" Wade spat. "It's a _freaking portal!"_

"A portal _that's forming in space!"_ Lara informed. She saw something from the screen. "Wait a minute. The portal is originating at the Institute."

"So?"

"So that means one of the younger mutants started the portal!"

"Oh." Wade thought for a moment. "Maybe it was Trance."

"No, it couldn't been Hope." Lara said. "She does Astral Projection."

"What about Psylocke's daughter, Vivian? She's has some experience in time traveling stuff. Or Rachel Guthrie?"

"Spartex?"

Wade nodded.

"Of course! Rachel's mother and grandmother are Timebrokers so alternating timelines and stuff runs in her family."

"Cool, so after we get _something to eat_, we'll go to the Manor and ask Sparky why she created a hole in space."

"Rachel may not know why or how she created it," Lara said. "And even if she did, we don't know if something had already passed through the portal. For all we know it could be a starship from the 24th century."

"Ooh, ooh!" Wade exclaimed, jumping up and down. "What if it's the _Enterprise?"_

_The Enterprise?"_ Lara repeated.

"Yeah, you know the starship from _Star Trek?"_

"I know what you were referring to. I'm just asking why?"

"C'mon, Lara. Don't tell me you have not thought about what'll be like for the crew of the _USS-Enterprise_ to crash down our world?"

Lara shrugged. "Once or twice. But I don't think Zabe Rogue is going to put _Star Trek _characters in this story."

"Lara, this story is a crossover. And Zabe's on that superhero romance kick. Chances are it's gonna be a love story and she's gonna use either _Star Trek _or _Star Wars_ characters to work with us."

"She _has _been watching _Star Trek _lately. "Especially _The Next Generation." _Lara smiled. "She has a huge crush on Data."

"_Data?!" _Wade made a face. "That yellow-eyed, pale face robot?!"

_**He's not a robot! He's an android, ya Mercenary Moron!**_

"Look, Zabe." Wade said to Zabe Rogue. "Don't yell at _me_ cuz _you _can't find a man!"

_**Don't make me reveal to your fans who your **__**Star Trek**__** crush was!**_

"You wouldn't," Wade challenged.

_**I would.**_

"Wade, stop arguing with the author," Lara rebuked. To Zabe Rogue, asked: "So, this crossover is about Data?"

_**Yep. He falls in love with one of the Young Untouchable X-Men.**_

"It _better _not be my girlfriend!" Wade warned.

"It's not always about you, Wade." Lara told him.

"I know, I'm just saying."

_**He falls in love with Midge.**_

"_Midge?"_ Lara repeated.

"Yeah, I can see that happening." Wade said.

_**Look, you two are the **__**only **__**characters who breaks the fourth wall. So DO NOT tell anybody this.**_

"Of course not." Lara agreed.

"Our lips are sealed." Wade saluted.

_**Thank you. I'll update you guys with my progress later. Now get to the Institute while I'll work on the next chapter.**_

"Is somebody gonna die?" Wade asked, smiling.

_**Just get to the Institute. Goodbye.**_

Lara and Wade were now standing there looking at each other, after Zabe Rogue had left.

"Still hungry?" Lara asked, smirking.

"I'm too excited for food," Wade replied. "But can we get some hot wings or something?"

Lara rolled her eyes. Wade thinks about food even when he's _not _thinking about food. "Let's go."

While they were leaving, Lara had one question that was still itching in her mind.

"So who was she?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The girl from _Star Trek. _The one you had a crush on. Who was she?"

Wade looked at Lara for a long time. Then he looked down at the floor.

"Uh…I'll tell you later." He said finally.

"Oh, come on!" Lara protested. "You pour _your heart _out to me but you can't tell me a simple thing like your _Star Trek _crush?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"I'll tell you my _Star Trek_ crush if you tell me yours," Lara said, flirtatiously.

"I already _know _who your _Star Trek _crush is…._Mrs. Crusher_."

Lara's eyes grew wide. Wade just smiled and headed for Lara's Porsche.

"Hold up," She called out. "How'd you know I had a crush on Wesley Crusher, Wade? WADE!"

Wade just started singing "Closer" by Ne-Yo.

**_WADE & LARA SOMETIMES DON'T KNOW WHEN 2 QUIT!_**

**_BUT I LOVE THEM ANYWAY!  
_**

**_SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? _**

**_KEEP READING! REVIEWS R WELCOME!_  
**


	5. Never A Dull Moment

**Never A Dull Moment**

"Would ya like something to eat?" Kristy Jo Kyle offered her guests. "We still got some leftovers from breakfast."

"No, that's fine," Ethel Washington declined. "I'm still a little jetlagged."

"Speak for yourself." Her husband, Linus Washington said as he grabbed a handful of sausages. "Air traveling makes me hungry."

"You're _always _hungry!" Ethel told him.

Ethel and Linus were the Norse gods, Cereph and Loki. They were also Tamarra Cabonarra (Plasma) and Andrea Cabonarra-Storm's (Zakido) maternal grandparents.

"At any rate," Kurt Wagner imputed. "It's good to see you. Tamarra and Andrea will be surprised to see you. I thought you; Tony and Lilliana were spending your vacation in Hawaii?"

"We still are," Ethel explained. "But we figured, since San Francisco is on the way there, we might check on the girls and our great-granddaughter."

"That and our flight was cancelled," Linus added. "Another is not scheduled for another week."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Angie Rae Dawson said.

"It's not," Linus said. "But when it comes to studying the human condition, California would be the last place to go."

"God Loki, get over it!" Ethel scolded. "We agreed to this and I don't want to hear you complaining now."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Ah, the sweet sounds of petty bickering. It has to be my grandparents."

Loki and Ethel turned around and saw their youngest granddaughter, Tamarra, leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Ti Ti, baby!" Ethel rushed to Tamarra and gave her a big hug. "Look at you! You gotten so big!"

"Grandma Ethel, it's only been three months since you've seen me."

"Don't mind your grandmother," Loki dismissed. "She's going through 'the change.'" He came over and hugged Tamarra. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where's Nana Lilly and Papa Tony?"

Just then, a loud crash startled everyone in the kitchen.

"OH CRAP!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

"Never mind." Tamarra muttered.

Just then a tall, fairly slender woman stumbled into the kitchen with a small flask in her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Lilliana Cabonarra apologized. "I thought that vase was the coat hanger."

"What vase?" Rachel Grey aka Marvel Girl, Cyclops daughter asked.

"I don't know," Lilliana slurred. "I think it was green or something."

"Nana Lilly," Tamarra sighed. "_Please _don't tell me you broke Colossus' vase?"

"That's his vase?"

"It's been in his family for five generations." Kurt pointed out.

Lilliana smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"What did you do now, Lilly?" Tony Mereoni said to his wife.

"Nothing!" Lilliana snapped. "Just broke a vase."

"_Colossus' family vase," _Ethel reminded.

"You don't have to remind me." Lilliana said. She took out a small bottle from her purse and chugged it.

"Nana Lilly," Tamarra asked, coming to her. "What's that?"

"Flavored Water." Lilliana hiccupped. Tamarra took the bottle and examined it.

"This says 'Bourbon'!"

"They had a lot of it at the airport!"

Tamarra was about to say something when she was interrupted by her older sister, Andrea.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "I thought I heard somebody familiar!"

Ethel, Lilliana, Linus, and Tony rushed toward Andrea giving her hugs and kisses all over.

"How are ya, sweetie?" Ethel asked.

"I'm doing great!" Andrea replied.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Papa Tony."

"So when are we going to see the baby?" Lilliana squealed.

"Kate is with Johnny now," Andrea explained. "Sue and Reed wanted to see her."

Linus shrugged. "Well, let's hope Ben Grimm don't squish her."

"Loki!" Ethel scolded.

"What?!"

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Andrea asked. "I thought you were on your way to Hawaii?"

"We thought we might take a little detour to San Francisco and see our great-grandbaby." Ethel replied.

"Not to mention our flight was canceled." Tony mentioned.

"_Please _don't." Lilliana said. Then she looked around and asked: "Do you have any Jack Daniels?"

Everyone looked at her like she's completely lost it.

"Vodka?"

"Did you forget that this is a _school, _Nana Lilly?" Tamarra asked.

"No, I did not forget! But I know you adults smuggle alcohol in the premises. Don't lie. I'm a telepath, I can sense it."

"You can sense _anything _that involves alcohol." Linus remarked.

"Logan keeps a 6-pack of beer in his room." Rachel said.

Kurt nudged her arm, hard. "Ow!"

"That's alright," Lilliana assured. "I was gonna check his room anyway."

"No, you are not!" Tony admonished. "We are going to unpack and _you _are going to go to take a nap. Now!"

"Such a killjoy. Argh!" Lilliana held her head in pain. Tony came over to her concerned.

"Lilly, are you all right?" He asked.

"I think so. I just sensed someone coming, that's all."

"Probably Wade." Angie Rae said. "You know he always sneaks in the Manor to see Lara."

"Since when?" Kristy Jo asked.

"He's been doing it for about a year." Rachel imputed.

"It's not Deadpool." Lilliana explained. "I would've dismissed my headache by now. It's someone else. Someone…who's no longer _welcome _here."

Before Kristy Jo could ask who it was, a loud explosion rocked the room. The back door flew open and JT Wagner (Nightshadow), Cessily Kincaid (Mercury), and Dmitri Marx (Steel) are sent flying in the kitchen. Rachel used her telekinesis to land Dmitri and Cess to the ground while JT teleported before he crashed and landed on Tamarra.

"JT!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" JT said. "I just got thrown through the freaking kitchen door!"

"By who?"

"By _me." _

Everyone turned to see Seth Dass (Network) standing in front of the broken doorway, smiling evilly. Seth was a former member of the Young Untouchable X-Men. He was killed while trying to rescue his friends. Then he was revived by his father, Rishi Dass (Eclipse) and Mister Sinister. Now he's a Marauder and the Young Untouchable X-Men's feared enemy. And what's worse, Seth was Midge's ex-boyfriend and first love.

"I told you I hiccup sensed something bad." Lilliana said.

"Your telepathy wouldn't sense anything if you were _three years sober." _Seth sneered.

"Seth, what in the Sam Hill are you doing here?" Kristy Jo Kyle asked, angrily.

"What do you think I'm here for?" Seth replied. "To see Midge."

"Midge is not here!" Angie Rae retorted. "And even if she was, we wouldn't let you see her."

"That isn't for you to decide."

"And what makes you think Midge would want to see _you_ after what you did to _Chase?"_ Tamarra asked.

"I didn't come here for a goddamn lecture, Zaphira!" Seth shouted. "I just came here for Midge!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Dass," Ethel answered. "But you ain't seeing anybody."

"Now, why don't you go back home, son?" Linus added.

"Why don't you shove it, Loki?!" Seth retorted.

"Why don't you _go, _Dass?" Dmitri asked.

"And we can put you out the easy way," Rachel added, powering up. "or the hard way."

"I ain't afraid of you, _Phoenix._" Furious at the sound of the name, Rachel powered up her telepathy.

"Call me that name _one more time," _She threatened angrily. "I'll kill you myself you son of a…"

"Go ahead, kill me." Seth ventured, smiling cynically. "I got a weapon strong enough to drain _your _powers _and_ everybody else in this room."

Seth suddenly felt the cool feel of metal claws on the back his neck.

"I bet it ain't strong enough to drain _my _powers, sweetheart."

Seth smiled. "You're good, Laura," He said. "But you're not Wolverine."

Laura Kinney (X-23) retracted her claws and slammed Seth to the refrigerator. "Why don't you make it easier for all of us and get out?" She whispered angrily.

"_Not _without talking to Midge."

"Midge doesn't want to talk to you!" Kristy Jo shouted.

"Yes, I do."

Everyone turned to see Midge standing in the kitchen doorway, with tears in her eyes. Obviously, she heard the conversation.

"Midge, how long have you've been standing here?" Kurt asked.

"Long enough." Midge answered. To Seth, she greeted: "Hi, Seth."

"Hello, Midge." He greeted back, his demeanor changed. "Mind if we talk? Alone?"

"You ain't talking to my sister alone, ya psycho!" Kristy Jo said.

"Whatever you got to say to Midge," Angie Rae added. "You can say it to us."

"No guys, it's okay." Midge assured everyone. "I can handle Seth."

"Are you sure?" Tamarra asked.

"Yeah."

"Talk outside where we can see you." Kristy Jo said. "I still don't trust him."

Midge nodded and she and Seth left outside. Everyone in the kitchen stood silent for a moment.

"On second thought," Linus said. "I think I'm gonna like staying here. It's exciting! A lot of drama!"

"I swear you're insensitive." Ethel murmured.

_The USS-Enterprise-E_

Geordi La Forge sat in the Captain's chair, giving out orders and figuring out a way to get around this portal.

"Full thrusters, Ensign." He commanded.

"Should I go to Red Alert?" Ensign K'Jai asked.

"Negative. Don't do _anything _until the Captain arrives."

Data, Beverly, Jean-Luc, Will, Deanna, Cyrus, Aidan, and Wesley arrived at the Bridge just in time to see Geordi giving orders to K'Jai.

Cyrus, Aidan, and Wesley took their respective positions while Data approached Geordi.

"Report, Commander." Data commanded.

"Captain, there is an unknown portal blocking our way to The Hadassah System." Geordi reported.

"What kind of a portal?"

"I don't know. But it was a pinkish-black. And I could've sworn I saw a female in the middle of it."

"On screen, Wesley."

Wesley turned on the main screen and showed a pink and black spiral portal. In the center of it, was a young girl about fifteen or sixteen. To Data, the girl looked like she wasn't from this planet let alone this time period. She also looked like she was struggling at something.

"Counselor, do you perceive anything?"

Aidan Kantar closed her eyes and opened them again. "I don't perceive anything hostile, Captain" She said. "The girl is definitely not from this time period. I'd say she's from the late 20th, early 21st century, give or take."

"Do you think she's causing that portal?" Deanna asked.

"It is impossible to tell," Data replied. "I do not know if it is an actual portal or merely just a window to space."

"Recommend that we go to Red Alert," Cyrus suggested.

"Negative." Data answered.

"Sir, we don't know if this portal is dangerous!" Cyrus said.

"Yet, we do not know of what purpose it serves," Data reasoned. "We must focus on the safety, not only for the crew, but for the 237,000 people on this ship."

"Yes, sir." Cyrus said. "I apologize."

"No apology necessary. You were only voicing your opinion." Data turned to Jean-Luc, as if he was looking for some advice. "Any suggestion from you, Jean-Luc, will be most appreciated."

Jean-Luc smiled. "I welcome it, Captain."

Soon, Data straightened up and commanded his officers: "Wesley, Geordi, Aidan meet me in the observation lounge." To his guests, he said: "Ambassador Picard, Captain Riker, Deanna, will you please accompany me as well? Mr. Vale, you have the Bridge."

Cyrus nodded and proceeded to take the Captain's chair. Everyone else followed Data through the observation lounge.

_Xavier Institute._

Tony Santos (Twitch) came rushing through the Manor Patio looking for his girlfriend, Rachel Guthrie (Spartex). She told him, earlier, that she found a breakthrough in her powers. He found Maya McCoy, Megan Gwynn, Theresa Godfrey (Athena), Alani Ryan (Loa), and Destiny Searcy sitting in the Zen Garden. Tony ran up to them, nearly crushing the daisies.

"Geez, Tony!" Destiny exclaimed. "Watch where you're stepping!"

"Sorry." Tony apologized. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"How should _we _know?" Maya replied.

"Because you're her best friend!"

"I haven't seen her since this morning, Tony."

"I thought she was with you?" Tony said.

"She was," Megan said. "But she said she wanted to try something with her powers. We _still _haven't gotten our tickets to _New Moon, yet."_

Tony was about to say something when he saw his best friend, Jai'Quan Reynolds (Ghost) and his girlfriend, Sydney Da Costa, rushing to the Patio.

"Jai! Have you or Sid seen Rachel?"

"Nope." Jai'Quan answered.

"Tony, this isn't a good time right now," Sydney imputed.

"I'm trying to find my girlfriend!"

"I'm trying to listen to Midge's conversation with her ex!"

Maya stood up. _"Seth is here?!"_

Jai'Quan nodded.

"Uh oh," Megan remarked. "This is bad."

"Ya think?" Theresa pointed out. "If Seth is here, that means he's trying to work on getting Midge back."

"But Midge doesn't want him back," Tony pointed out.

"_Exactly!" _Theresa said.

"You know how protective Kristy Jo, Jason, and Angie Rae are of Midge," Maya said. "They wouldn't let Seth _2 inches_ near her."

"That's not what I'm seeing." Alani said.

"What are you seeing?" Sydney asked.

"Midge and Seth are at the Gazebo, talking."

Alani, Destiny, Maya, Megan, Jai'Quan, Sydney, Tony, and Theresa came running toward the Gazebo to get a better listen to Seth and Midge's conversation.

"Looks like they're arguing." Destiny pointed out.

Jai'Quan shook his head. "It's a shame," He said. "Sucker's crying like a little…."

"JAI'QUAN!" Maya whispered angrily. "That's my cousin you're talking about!"

"I'm sorry, Maya. But Seth needs to accept the fact that Midge doesn't want him back anymore. He can't just come back from the dead and think everything's gonna come back to normal."

"He's probably suffering from a case of depression." Theresa said.

"Depression doesn't cause a man to kill someone." Tony objected.

"Schizophrenia does." Sydney added.

Just then Selena Mendoza rushed over to the eavesdropping crowd in a rushing panic.

"Destiny! Maya! Megs!" She called out.

"SHH!!!" Maya and Destiny shushed her.

"Don't be shushing me!" Selena told her.

"Will you keep it down?!" Destiny whispered. "We're trying to listen to Midge and Seth's conversation."

"Besides," Maya added. "I thought you were cleaning Ms. Frost and Mr. Beaubier's apartment?"

"Dante and I are finished." Selena explained. "It's about Rachel. She's trying something new with her powers."

"Rachel _Guthrie?" _Alani asked.

Selena nodded.

"No wonder she forgot to give us our movie tickets," Maya muttered.

"Is it bad?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say there's a big portal in the middle of her room." Selena replied.

Maya sighed and proceeded to head toward Rachel's room. "Destiny, Meagan," She asked. "Are you guys coming?"

"But I want to see Midge and Seth argue!" Megan whined.

"We all know how it's going to end. Now come on!"

"I'm coming with you too, Maya." Tony said.

Maya, Tony, Megan, and Destiny went to see what new experiment Rachel Guthrie aka Spartex was trying with her powers. Meanwhile, Jai'Quan, Sydney, and Alani proceeded to listen to Midge and Seth's conversation. Very intently.

_USS Enterprise-Observation Lounge_

_Captain's Log, Stardate 52746.3: While on the way to the Hadassah System, the Enterprise has been blocked by an odd pink and black portal controlled by a young girl._

_Now, tensions are rising as my crew are thinking of ways around this portal._

"We don't know if this portal is dangerous!" Geordi began.

"We don't know where it leads either." Wesley added.

"But we _do know _that there is a living human being controlling the portal," Aidan argued. "If we shoot phasers at her, we might injure her or worse."

"I agree with Aidan." Deanna said.

"Do you think this girl has cruel intentions, Deanna?" Riker asked.

"I sensed no malice or violent motives in her." Deanna looked at Data and added: "She could be just experimenting with her powers."

"What kind of planet is she from?" Beverly asked.

"I do not know," Data answered. "But if this portal could lead us to her world, I suggest we take it."

"Data, do you think that's wise?" Geordi asked.

"The point of our mission, Geordi, is to seek out new life." Data replied. "Perhaps there are others like her."

"Spoken like a true captain of the _Enterprise, _Mr. Data." Jean-Luc complemented.

Data smiled. "Thank you, sir." To the crew, he added: "I, however, do not feel comfortable in putting the entire ship in danger."

"We can separate the ship." Wesley suggested.

"NO!!!" Beverly, Data, Deanna, Geordi, Jean-Luc, & Will said at the same time.

"Why not?" Aidan asked.

"That is how the _USS Enterprise-D _was destroyed," Data explained.

"That and the overheated Warp Drive." Geordi added.

"Why don't we use a shuttlecraft?" Aidan suggested.

"Shuttlecrafts only hold 10 officers roughly." Wesley informed.

"I will lead this away team." Data decided.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Geordi asked.

"Yes. I will take a group of nine to lead this away team." To Jean-Luc, Data asked: "Ambassador Picard, if you would like, you have the Bridge."

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Data." Jean-Luc replied.

Data stood up and gathered his away team: "Geordi, Aidan, Wesley, Will, and Deanna, if you would join me please." He tapped his combadge. "Lt. Vale, report to Shuttlebay 4, please. And bring Ensign K'Jai with you."

"Sir, we have a problem with the engines," Cyrus responded back.

Data looked at his friends, who looked worried. "Acknowledged. We are on our way. Data out."

"I assume the Shuttlebay plan will have to wait?" Jean-Luc said.

Data smiled. "Yes, Exactly."

_Xavier Institute- Midge and Seth_

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here for?"

Midge sighed and sat down on the bench swing. "Seth, you can't keep coming here." She said. "My sisters want to kill you. Actually, _Logan _wants to kill you. They just want you gone."

"None of those people understand what I've _been _through the past two years!" Seth argued.

"What about what _I've been through?!" _Midge argued. "You were _dead! _I accepted the fact!"

"But I'm back now."

"That doesn't mean _anything! _I moved on with my life! I was about to get _married!_ And you killed him!!"

"I did you a favor!"

"You took away my _sanity."_ Midge replied. She stood and stared her estranged ex-boyfriend right in the eye. "Why can't you let me live my life, Seth? I moved on, why can't you?"

"Because _I love you,_ dammit!" Seth shouted. "No other man is good for you." He put his arms around her. "It's time to pick up where we left off."

Midge looked at Seth, long and hard. Her demeanor was beyond nervous and she was petrified. But she said a cool, calm voice: "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. Our relationship ended when you died. I refuse to go back to the past."

"Come on, Midge." Seth begged. "I've changed. I'm not the same guy."

"I find that highly unlikely. Now let me go."

She struggled to break free but Seth kept his grip on her.

"Seth, let me go!!!"

"Not until you kiss me, first."

"NO!!!!!"

"Yo, Anakin Skywalker!" Wade Wilson called out. "Take your fatal attraction crap somewhere else!"

Seth turned around to see Wade and Lara Worthington standing behind him.

"I'm a little busy here, folks." He said.

"Not anymore," Lara replied. "You overstayed you're welcome, Dass."

Seth released his grasp from Midge and smiled evilly at Lara and Wade. "This isn't over," He told them. "I'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting." Lara replied.

"Hey Seth," Wade asked. "You've seen _Revenge of the Sith?" _You wanna end up like Hayden Christensen?"

Seth just looked at him. "Think about what I said, Midge." He said. Then he left.

"Are you all right, Midge?" Lara asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Midge replied. "He didn't hurt me. Did Kristy Jo send you two to check on me?"

"No, we just came from Stark's office," Wade answered. "Then we saw OJ Simpson trying to kill you."

"_OJ Simpson?"_ Lara repeated.

"I'm telling you, baby, OJ did it."

"What's your boyfriend talking about?" Midge asked.

"You don't want to know." Lara told her. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"Summers or Guthrie?" Midge clarified.

"Guthrie. Rachel Guthrie."

"I think she's in her room. Why?"

"Come on, Wade." Lara said to her boyfriend. "We gotta get to her room before she tries something drastic."

They proceeded to run to Rachel's room and Midge followed suit.

"Is Rachel in trouble?" She asked.

"You can say that," Wade replied.

_The USS Enterprise-E_

"Captain, the portal is too strong for us to handle!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Commander Crusher, report!" Data called out!"

"Main Engines are offline!" Wesley reported. "Switching to Auxiliary Power."

"Recommend we go to Red Alert, sir." Geordi told Data. "This portal is giving the _Enterprise _all she got."

"I agree." Data agreed. To Cyrus, he said: "Mr. Vale, go to Red Alert. Now!"

"Aye sir!" Cyrus replied. "RED ALERT!" He called. "ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

Jean-Luc and Will watched in calm resolve as they saw the _Enterprise's _former Lieutenant Commander take command of the vessel.

"He's a man," Will said to Jean-Luc.

"Take him for all in all." Jean-Luc finished.

_Ramirez to Data_

"Go ahead, Doctor." Data responded.

_Captain, Sickbay is piling up with casualties; I don't have enough medical staff to treat them. _Kylie Ramirez was the youngest Chief Medical Officer at Starfleet at only 22.

There was nothing that this young lady couldn't handle. Except an overwhelming pile of casualties.

"I will send help immediately, Doctor. Data out."

He looked at Beverly, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Doctor Crusher-Picard," Data asked. "Will you please assist Doctor Ramirez in Sickbay?"

"Did she say how many casualties?" Beverly asked.

"I do not know," Data replied. "But I am sure it is grave."

Beverly took a look at Jean-Luc, who nodded at his wife.

"Very well," She said. She turned to Deanna and Aidan. "Deanna, Aidan, I may need your assistance."

The two counselors followed Beverly to Sickbay.

"Captain," K'Jai exclaimed. "Something is generating from the portal."

"On screen." Data said. K'Jai turned on the screen. It was the same pink and black portal with that teenage girl in the middle of it. But now the portal was engaging a pink tractor beam.

And it was dragging the _Enterprise._

"Open hailing frequencies, Mr. Vale," Data said.

Cyrus pressed some buttons. "Hailing Frequencies open," He said. As soon as he said that, the tactical controls fizzled and sparked. Cyrus stepped back to avoid any hurt.

Data and Geordi looked at Cyrus. He just shrugged. "Uh…Frequencies offline?" He said.

"Mr. Crusher, report!" Geordi called out.

"We're being dragged inside the portal, sir!" Wesley said. "All main power is offline and Auxiliary power is running out."

"What about shields?" Data asked.

"Our shields are down to 75%" Wesley answered.

"It's enough to protect us from damage." Will said.

"But it's not enough to get us out of here," Geordi added.

"We are not going to reverse course." Data announced. "We are going _through _the portal."

"What?!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Captain, that is highly illogical." K'Jai's Vulcan attitude started to show. "The ship will suffer amounts of damage and we'll be stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

"I am aware of the risks, Ensign" Data replied. "And they are duly noted. But if we stay here, we will be defenseless against this portal. That is illogical in itself."

"Understandable, sir." K'Jai answered. "What are your orders?"

"Shields up, Full Power," Data instructed. To the rest of the crew of the _Enterprise, _he instructed: _"Enterprise,_ this is your Captain speaking. We are going through a very dangerous portal. All hands brace for impact. All families return to your quarters. There will be casualties and I expect few. Data out."

"Shields are up, Captain," Cyrus informed.

"Powers are at full maximum," Wesley added.

"Everyone, brace for impact." Data warned.

Jean-Luc and Will held on to their chairs while Cyrus braced for the rail. Wesley and K'Jai braced on for their ops deck, and Geordi held on to his Commander Chair.

"Ready when you are, Captain." Geordi asked.

Data looked at Geordi, then at Wesley, K'Jai, and Cyrus. Their lives were riding on him. If he failed, it would be on his hands. _This is what apprehension felt like. _He thought. Data then turned to Jean-Luc and Will. Both of them smiled at him with complete confidence. Data smiled back. Now, more determined than ever, Data sat in the Captain's Chair.

"ENGAGE!" He ordered.

Wesley and K'Jai piloted the _Enterprise _with full power. And with struggling force, the ship went through this mysterious portal.

_Xavier Institute- Rachel Guthrie's Room_

Rachel Paige Guthrie came from a long line of Timebrokers and illusionists. Even though she possessed more of her father, Sam Guthrie's (Cannonball) powers, Rachel had a little bit of her mother's powers. Candace Searcy-Guthrie's (Mirage) powers.

Even so, Rachel was always trying something with her powers. And she was always putting herself in harm's way.

"How long she's been like this?" Tony Santos asked.

"Roughly four hours," Selena Mendoza replied.

They were in Rachel's room, along with Maya McCoy, Destiny Searcy, Megan Gwynn, and Dante Lensherr (Black Wizard). Rachel was sitting in the middle of her room, in a deep meditave state. So deep, in fact, that she went into a comatose state. None of her friends could get her back.

"What was she doing?" Destiny asked.

"We don't know," Dante replied. "We went into her room and founder like this."

"She has a pink and black force field around herself." Maya observed. "We need to get her to the Professor."

"The Professor won't help her." Lara Worthington said.

The kids turned and saw her standing on the edge of the doorway. Her boyfriend, Wade Wilson, and Midge Windrider were also with her.

"Do _you _know what's wrong with her?" Tony asked.

Lara nodded. "Rachel's trying something with her Timebroker powers," She explained. "She opened a portal _somewhere _in the Institute."

"Great," Dante moaned. "Now we gotta find a big portal in the middle of the mansion. What else is new?"

Selena looked at her boyfriend. "What's up with you?"

"I just spent _two days_ cleaning up the _landfill_ that is Emma Frost and Northstar's apartment!" Dante complained. "It is spring vacation and I'm bored!"

"You obviously got cabin fever," Megan said.

"This portal is obviously not in Rachel's room," Midge imputed. "So where can it be?"

Lara thought for a moment. Then her grey eyes lit up. "Where was the last time you saw Sparky?"

"She was at the tree house," Destiny said. "She never told us why."

"Everyone," Lara announced. "To the backyard!"

"Holy Conundrums, Batman!" Wade exclaimed. "What are going to do with Sitting Bull over there?!"

"Uh…take her with us," Lara replied. "She's out cold."

"Hello, Rachel!" Dante shouted in Rachel's ear. "Can you hear us?!"

"Dante!" Selena scolded.

"What?! She can't hear us. "

"Come on," Midge said, finally. "That portal may not be opened for long."

_The War Room-Kristy Jo Kyle & Bobby Drake_

Kristy Jo Kyle sipped her coffee and placed her head in her hands. She was still reeling from the events from four hours ago. Kristy Jo knew that Midge could handle herself. And Midge didn't get that inner strength from her. Kristy Jo's mother, Joan Dawson, promised her to take care of her younger siblings before she died. Sometimes Kristy Jo thought she was too emotionally unstable to take care of them. Or herself for that matter.

"Hey, Kris."

Kristy Jo turned to see her fiancé, Bobby Drake, (Iceman), standing in at the edge of the doorway. He was looking casual with his blue cut-off jeans, and red _Superman _Graphic Tee. Although, they grew up on different parts of the U.S., Bobby and Kristy Jo felt like they known each other all their lives.

"Hey, Bobby," Kristy Jo greeted. "How did you find me?"

"Kurt told me you were here," Bobby replied. "He also told me about what happened this afternoon."

Kristy Jo smirked. "That was the best drama I've seen all day."

"How's Midge holding up?"

"She wanted to talk to Seth and she seemed alright when I last saw her; so I assumed that psychopath didn't kill her. But then again…"

"What?"

"I saw Lara and Wade coming towards them."

"Oh." Bobby chuckled. "Wade threatened to kill Seth?"

"I'm sure he did to some extent," Kristy Jo sighed. "Ya think I'd be able to handle this."

"Handle what?"

"_This. _My mama trusted _me_ to take care of Angie Rae, Jason, and Midge. And what did I do? I took crack and heroin." She looked at Bobby. "I didn't want to take care of my younger siblings. What makes you think I can take care these students, let alone my own daughter?"

"Hey, hey. Don't talk like that." Bobby admonished, coming over to her. "You are a strong person, Kristy. You've always showed that. Your mother knew that. Angie Rae, Jason, and Midge know that. Mercedes knows that, Kurt knows that. _I _know this. And I'm sure Phoebe will grow up to know that her mother's a strong woman."

"Such a charmer," Kristy Jo laughed.

"I aim to please," Bobby smiled.

He leaned forward to kiss her, which lasted a good ten minutes.

It was interrupted by: "Ugh! Get a Room!"

"Shut up, Wade!" Bobby told the immature mercenary.

Kristy Jo saw Rachel Guthrie, unconscious in Wade's arms and panicked.

"What in the Sam Hill happened?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't look at me!" Wade told her. "I didn't knock her out."

"Rachel was experimenting with her powers," Lara told Kristy Jo.

"And she went into a psychic coma." Midge added.

Kristy Jo looked at the comatose Rachel, and then at Bobby, then at Maya, Destiny, Dante, Selena, Tony, and Megan, who all had concerned looks on their faces.

"What did she do?" She asked, finally.

"She created a portal in near the tree house." Maya said.

Kristy Jo twirled a strand of her fire red hair.

"All right, let's see it."

They rushed outside to the backyard. And sure enough, near the tree house, was a large pink and black portal reflecting a mirror to space.

"Whoa," Megan and Selena said at the same time.

"_That's _what Rachel created?" Bobby asked, incredulously.

"Yeah," Lara answered. "Freaky, huh?"

"Can we find a way to close it?" Kristy Jo asked.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Wade sneered. "Whatever brought you to that conclusion?"

"Not now, Wade." Midge scolded him.

"What about Marvel Girl?" Destiny suggested.

"What _about _me?" Rachel Grey-Summers asked. She looked at the other Rachel in Wade's arms and panicked. "What did you do, Deadpool?!"

"_Very nice_, Summers!" Wade sneered. "Blame the Merc with the Mouth. So cliché."

"Deadpool didn't do this," Kristy Jo explained. "Spartex put herself in a psychic coma while after she tried to create this portal."

Rachel looked at the portal and sighed. "I keep telling her to stop experimenting with her powers."

"Can you get through to her?" Bobby asked.

"I'll try." Rachel replied. "I can't promise much."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on Rachel G's temple. Calling upon her Phoenix powers, Rachel S. tapped her telepathy along with her friend's.

_**The following is the telepathic conversation between Marvel Girl (Rachel Grey-Summers) and Spartex (Rachel Guthrie):**_

_**Marvel Girl: Rachel? Rachel, can you hear me?**_

_**Spartex: Not a good time, Rach.**_

_**Marvel Girl: What are you doing? You're scaring everybody, not to mention me.**_

_**Spartex: I found it! A breakthrough in my powers!**_

_**Marvel Girl: How can you be sure?**_

_**Spartex: Remember my grandmother telling me that my Timebroker powers can take me through different dimensions?**_

_**Marvel Girl: Yeah. But that's dimensions, Sparky. And besides, you're not a full Timebroker. **_

_**Spartex: I found a way to combine my telepathic powers and my Timebroker powers. **_

_**Marvel Girl: Hence the portal.**_

_**Spartex: Exactly! And it didn't take me to another dimension. It took me to the future!**_

_**Marvel Girl: The future?**_

_**Spartex: 24**__**th**__** Century to be exact.**_

_**Marvel Girl: Okay, this all sound fascinating, Rachel. But how do you close it?**_

* * *

"They've been communicating for twenty minutes," Tony sighed.

"I don't mean to sound cruel, Kristy Jo," Wade complained. "But my arms are tired."

"Suck it up!" Kristy Jo told him.

Suddenly Rachel Summers snapped out of her trance.

"Rachel!" Selena exclaimed. "Is Sparky okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered breathlessly.

"What did she say?" Lara asked.

"She said…let the portal take its course."

"WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Why would she want to do that?!" Megan asked.

"Does _that _answer your question?" Dante said as he pointed to the portal.

Everyone looked at what he was pointing. Coming towards them, was a starship moving at reckless speed.

"EVERYBODY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" Kristy Jo shouted.

Bobby created an igloo for Kristy Jo and Rachel S. Destiny turned herself, Tony and Midge invisible. Lara and Megan flew out of harm's way. Selena sped out of the way, taking Wade and Rachel G. with her and Maya jumped up to the highest tree. Dante, however, stood his ground.

"Dante!" Selena called out from behind the bushes. "Get out of the way!"

"Relax, Lee Lee." Dante told her. "I got this."

Selena looked at Kristy Jo. "He's _your_ cousin." She told her.

"He's _your_ boyfriend." Kristy Jo answered.

Dante raised his hands in the air. As the starship approached him, he swung his hands to the right. The starship crash landed in the Zen Garden and was headed toward the Institute. Dante used all his magnetic powers to hold the starship steady. The ship came to a full stop, _two inches_ from Angie Rae Dawson.

"Dante," Selena said, coming over to him. "Are you all right?"

"That was so cool." Dante said. Then he fainted.

"Never a dull moment at Boatman Manor," Maya remarked.

Angie Rae came over to Kristy Jo, Bobby and Rachel S.

"What happened and why there was a starship trying to crush me?" She asked.

"Long story." Kristy Jo replied.

Rachel Guthrie woke up and found the futuristic starship near the Institute's doors.

"What did I miss?" She asked.


	6. Clash and Collide

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**MTREK- BIG SHOUT OUT 2 U!!!! I'VE ALWAYS PICTURED HOW DATA CAPTAINED THE ENTERPRISE! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WON'T LEAVE U DISAPOINTED. **_

_**AS ALWAYS, DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM STAR TREK:TNG NOR X-MEN. THEY BELONG 2 MARVEL AND RODDENBERRY. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S.  
**_

**Clash and Collide**

_USS Enterprise-E_

"Commander! Commander, can you hear me?!"

Geordi La Forge woke up and found Kylie Ramirez staring over him, with a concerned look on her face.

"Kylie…" He groaned. "What happened?"

"Oh, my God!" Kylie exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!" She threw her arms around Geordi, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Doctor," Geordi muffled. "This is _highly _unprofessional."

"Oh," Kylie broke her embrace, embarrassed. "Sorry, Commander."

Geordi smiled. "But I'm very glad to see you too."

"Geordi, are you all right?"

Geordi turned around and saw Jean-Luc Picard walking towards them. Rather limping.

"I'm all right, Jean-Luc." Geordi replied. He struggled to get up, with Kylie's help. "I can't say the same for you."

"It's a minor wound," Jean-Luc dismissed. "I'll be fine."

Kylie scanned Jean-Luc's leg. "Minor? That's a nasty cut, Jean-Luc. You should go to sickbay."

"You sound just like my wife," Jean-Luc said. "Are you sure you haven't met her before?"

Kylie smiled and nodded.

_Kantar to Ramirez._

"Ramirez here."

_Is everyone on the Bridge all right, Kylie?_

"It's too soon to tell, Aidan. But Geordi and I are fine. Jean-Luc on the other hand has a bad cut on his leg."

_Bring him to Sickbay as soon as you can._

"Will do. Ramirez out."

After she ended her communication with Aidan, Kylie helped Jean-Luc to a chair.

"Easy, Ambassador." She said.

"This is not necessary." Jean-Luc told her.

"Be stubborn all you like," Kylie admonished. "You are going to sit there until I take you to Sickbay."

"Doctor's orders." Geordi smiled.

"Yes, yes. All right." Jean-Luc conceded. "Where's Will?"

"Good question." Geordi answered. "Where's Wesley?"

"And Cyrus, and K'Jai?" Kylie added. "And _Data?"_

Suddenly, they heard a moan from behind tactical deck. Cyrus Vale.

Geordi and Kylie rushed to the Chief Security Officer's side. Will Riker was also there. But he was unconscious.

Geordi picked Cyrus up and shook him frantically. "Cyrus, are you all right?" He asked. "Answer me!"

Cyrus' green eyes fluttered open. "Is this heaven?" He groaned.

"No, Cy." Geordi replied. "This is the _Enterprise_."

Kylie scanned Cyrus with her tricorder. "He's suffered a concussion." She told Geordi. "I have to get him to Sickbay."

"Hello," Cyrus said dazedly. "Are you my mommy?"

"And the sooner, the better."

"Take Will with you." Geordi said.

Kylie nodded and turned on her combadge.

"Bridge to Sickbay. This is Dr. Ramirez."

_Sickbay here. This is Dr. Crusher-Picard, go ahead._

"I need further medical assistance. Lt. Vale has a major concussion and Captain Riker is unconscious."

_What about Jean-Luc?_

"I'm fine, Beverly." Jean-Luc said.

"He has a gash on his leg." Kylie told Beverly.

_I'm on my way. Crusher-Picard out._

"COMMANDER LA FORGE! DOCTOR RAMIEREZ! COME QUICK!" Ensign K'Jai called out.

Kylie and Geordi rushed to the ops deck. They saw K'Jai and Wesley Crusher hovering over Data. Both of them had terrified looks on their faces. Data, on the other hand, was lying on the floor; unresponsive.

"What happened?" Geordi demanded.

"I woke up and found the Captain like this," K'Jai explained. "He's not responding."

"I tried calling his name but he won't answer," Wesley added.

Kylie scanned Data with her tricorder and looked at Geordi in a worried look. "His positronic matrix is damaged," She told him. "_Severely."_

"He's crashing," Geordi said. "We need to get him to engineering before he goes offline…permanently."

"What's going on down there?" Jean-Luc asked.

"We got it under control, Jean-Luc." Kylie remarked. "Just stay there."

"No! I want to know what happened to Data!"

"_Stay where you are_," Kylie barked. "That's an order!"

Jean-Luc fidgeted impatiently but remained in his seat. Geordi and Wesley looked at each other, then at Kylie.

"What?" She asked casually.

"Nothing." They said.

Beverly Crusher-Picard, Deanna Riker, and Aidan Kantar came rushing to the Bridge with several medical officers in tow.

"Kylie?" Beverly called. "What happened?"

Kylie stood up and raced towards Beverly's side.

"I need some medical teams to tend to Lt. Vale and Captain Riker." She informed.

Deanna rushed to her husband's side. "Will? Are you all right?"

Will groaned as he struggled to regain consciousness. "_Imazadi_?"

Deanna sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that again." To Beverly, she asked: "How's Cyrus?"

"He hit his head pretty hard." Beverly replied. "Didn't suffer any severe damage but he has a concussion. He should come around in about 20 minutes."

"Raindrops keep falling on my head…." Cyrus sang.

"Make that _30 minutes,"_ Beverly corrected.

"We need some help over here!" Aidan called out.

Beverly and Deanna rushed to where Aidan, Geordi, K'Jai, Kylie and Wesley were. Deanna nearly screamed when she saw Data lying on the floor, immobile.

"Dear God." Beverly breathed.

Jean-Luc started to stand up. "Beverly," He asked. "Is Data all right?"

"_Sit down, Jean-Luc!" _Beverly barked.

Jean-Luc sat back down, pouting. "Women." He scowled.

"Data's system is crashing," Wesley informed. "We need to get him to engineering."

"How?" K'Jai said. "All of the systems are offline."

"We have to do _something," _Geordi declared. "Or else Data is going to be nothing but parts and bolts."

"But there's one question we haven't asked Geordi," Aidan said. "Where the hell are we?"

_Xavier Institute-War Room_

"WHY IS THERE A _STARSHIP_ IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRONT LAWN!?!?"

Bobby Drake(Iceman) and Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) didn't say anything when Logan Howlett(Wolverine) came storming in the War Room. Maya McCoy (Flying Tiger), Destiny Searcy(Kitten), and Tony Santos(Twitch) just kept their heads down. Wade Wilson(Deadpool), however, just smiled and leaned on Logan's shoulder

"Who knows, Logan?" He replied, casually. "Maybe they stopped by to ask for directions."

"Worthington," Logan growled at Lara. "If you don't get your boyfriend out of my face!"

Lara Worthington (Celestial) took the hint and grabbed Wade out of Logan's wrath.

"Do you _always _have to provoke him?" She asked.

"It's okay," Wade said. "Logan and I have an understanding." He saw Logan give him the finger. "Sort of."

Just then, Kristy Jo Kyle (St. Joan), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), and Laura Kinney (X-23) came strutting in the War Room.

"Texas Pete, what the heck is going on?!" Logan screamed.

"Nice to see ya too, Logan." Kristy Jo replied.

"Why is there a starship in the middle of Boatman Manor?" Jason Windfox (Beast Tracker) asked.

"That tried to run me over, if I might add." Angie Rae added.

Kristy Jo grabbed a Mountain Dew before sitting down. "Rachel was experimenting with her powers and created a portal," She began.

Logan turned to Rachel Summers and shook his head.

"Does your daddy know you're creating portals?"

"Not _me,_ you idiot!" Rachel exclaimed. "Rachel _Guthrie."_

"Oh." Logan turned to Kristy Jo. _"Spartex?"_

Kristy Jo nodded.

"How did she do _that?"_

"She combined her telepathy with her Timebroker powers," Maya explained. "This created the portal and caused her to go into a psychic coma."

"How is she now?" Kurt asked.

"Sophie checked on her in the Med Lab," Kristy Jo replied. "She said Rachel's fine. And so is Dante."

"What happened with Dante?" Laura asked.

"He used his magnetic powers to land the ship," Angie Rae explained. "And fainted."

"He _is _Magneto's son." Rachel said.

"That's true," Logan agreed. "Still doesn't explain what a futuristic starship is doing in the middle of the _freaking Institute!" _

"We _just told you!" _Kristy Jo explained. "Spartex created a portal while experimenting with her powers and she went into a psychic coma. While we were trying to close the portal, this starship came crash landing here like a bat out of hell!"

"What do we do about it?" Lara asked.

"Kurt, call the Professor." Kristy Jo instructed. "Lara, call Stark from the Bahamas. We need to know who we're dealing with."

Laura suddenly sniffed the air and tensed up. "I think we're about to know now, Kris."

Just then three energy beams appeared out of nowhere in the War Room. Appearing before the Untouchable X-Men, were three individuals: two human men, and a woman who looked like she wasn't from this planet.

"Oh my freaking God," Lara whispered to Wade. "It's Wesley Crusher!"

"Don't have an orgasm." Wade whispered back.

"Who the heck are ya'll?" Kristy Jo Kyle demanded.

The African-American man in the red uniform spoke first.

"My name is Geordi La Forge," He introduced. "I'm First Officer and Commander of the Federation Starship _USS Enterprise. _This is Second Officer Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher and Counselor Aidan Kantar."

"_Enterprise?" _Logan repeated.

"_Obviously _, it's the name of the ship." Kurt told him.

"I know that, Elf. But why _that _name? Sounds like a factory line."

Kristy Jo rolled her eyes and came over to the visitors.

"Never mind Logan," She said. "He can be a little ignorant. I'm Kristina JoAnne Kyle. Acting Headmistress of the Charles Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

She shook Geordi's hand who returned the gesture.

"Excuse me for asking," Destiny asked. "But what planet are ya'll from?"

"Destiny!" Kristy Jo scolded.

"I _said _'excuse me'!"

"That's okay. We don't mind the question." Wesley began. "We're officers of Starfleet, The United Federation of Planets. A lot of planets, including Earth, are members of the Federation. Geordi and I are originally from Earth. Aidan Kantar is from the planet Lyrica."

"Okay, you lost me at 'Starfleet,' dude." Bobby said.

"What timeline are you guys from?" Angie Rae asked.

"We're from the Earth year 2384," Aidan replied. "The 24th Century."

Logan spat his beer from his mouth when he heard the phrase: '24th Century' come out of the young alien's mouth. Laura nearly fell out of her chair. Bobby and Rachel exchanged glances.

"_What?!" _Tony and Maya exclaimed.

"Is…something wrong?" Geordi asked.

"Um…" Kristy Jo began. "Did you know how you and your ship got here?"

"We went through a portal." Geordi replied.

"Was it pink and black?"

"Yes. It also had a young girl in the middle of it."

"Young girl?" Kristy Jo repeated.

"Yeah," Geordi said. "Blonde hair, in her mid-teens. Looked like _she _was controlling it."

Kristy Jo was silent for a moment. Then she called out from the door.

"Rachel Paige Guthrie!" She called. "Get in here!"

Rachel Guthrie came sprinting to the War Room, unaware of what's happened for the past couple of hours.

"That's her!" Aidan confirmed. "That's the girl."

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"They're from the starship you brought back from the _24__th__ century."_ Logan answered.

Rachel's blue eyes grew wide as she looked at Geordi, Aidan, and Wesley.

"Oh. My. Freaking. _God!" _She exclaimed. "It worked. _IT WORKED!_" She started jumping up and down. "_I _am a genius. Thank you very much."

"Hey, Genius!" Kristy Jo said. "How do we get them _back?"_

"I don't know."

Everybody in the War Room groaned.

"What did you do to get them _here, _Sparky?" Tony asked.

"Combine my telepathy with my Timebroker powers." Rachel replied.

"Then do _that!" _Bobby exclaimed.

"It's not that simple," Maya explained. "That portal put Rachel in a psychic coma. If she tries it again, it might kill her."

"Rachel, where's your mama?" Kristy Jo asked.

"She and Dad are in Tokyo." Rachel said. "It's their anniversary."

Kristy Jo sighed and turned back to Geordi. "Well, it seems that your only way of getting back to your time," She said. "Can't really do it."

"What about our ship?" Geordi asked.

"Should've thought about _that_ when ya crashed in our front lawn!" Logan shouted.

"Dad, shut up!" Laura said.

"Is your ship damaged?" Lara asked.

"Yes, severely." Geordi answered.

"And we need medical attention for our crew members." Wesley added.

"How many people are on the ship?" Kristy Jo asked.

"About 230, 000."

Everybody nearly fell out of their seats (except for Lara and Wade, of course)

"Look, Stevie Wonder." Logan said, coming to Geordi. "This ain't the Holiday Inn. You want a place to stay, go to a Red Cross or Salvation Army. Any of them would leave the light on for ya."

"You mean Motel 6?" Destiny clarified.

"Same thing."

"_We're _partially responsible for their ship crashing, Logan." Kristy Jo said.

"No. _Cannonball Jr. _over there is responsible," Logan said, pointing to Rachel G. "As far as I'm concerned, this ain't my problem."

"But Mercedes made _me _acting headmistress," Kristy Jo reminded him. "So as far as _I'm _concerned, it's my problem." She turned back to Geordi. "Do you have a Senior Crew?"

"We do," Geordi answered. "Some of them are injured and our Captain is severely wounded."

"All right, we'll make this work."

Kristy Jo paced back and forth for what was a good ten minutes. Then she turned to Kurt and Bobby.

"Bobby, call Sasha and Emma." She said. "Get them over here, ASAP." To Kurt, she said: "Kurt, get Tony Stark on the phone. Tell him it's an emergency. Angie Rae, get the Professor. He might explain to them where they are better then we can."

"You're in Earth, 21st Century and the year is 2009." Wade said.

"Or we can do that," Kristy Jo muttered.

"Talk about a culture shock," Wesley said. "Are any of you technology experts?"

"My half-sister, Midge," Kristy Jo replied. "Why? Ya need help with your ship?"

"Not really."

_~Tamarra Cabonarra's Room-Tamarra, Dmitri, Carly, JT, and Tanisha~_

"Dude!" Dmitri Marx exclaimed. "There is a starship in the front lawn!"

JT Wagner got up from his seat and came over to where Dmitri was.

"Whoa." He said.

"It's kind of odd seeing a starship crash landing in the middle of the Institute," Tamarra Cabonarra said. "Don't you think?"

"No, not really." Tanisha Jones answered. "It'll be odd if it _didn't _crash in the Institute."

"Where did it come from?" Carly Wong (Windleaf) asked.

"Who knows?" Tamarra replied.

"Maybe it crashed from orbit," Dmitri suggested. "And there are aliens on that ship bent on taking over the galaxy. And Earth is its first victim."

Everybody just looked at him.

Dmitri shrugged. "Well, it could be possible."

"You watch way too much Sci-Fi Channel, Marx," JT observed.

"What other option can _you _come up with, then?" Dmitri asked.

"It could be just a regular starship from the future," Carly explained. "Trying to find its way home."

"But how did it end up _here?" _Tanisha asked.

Just then, Midge Windrider came in Tamarra's room.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Midge!" Tanisha greeted back. "Hey, no hard feelings."

"Nah, none at all."

"Did Seth hurt you, Midge?" Tamarra asked, concerned.

"No." Midge replied. "Wade and Lara came to my rescue. But I have a feeling he'll be back."

"Wait, Seth was here?!" Tanisha exclaimed. "And none of you told me?!"

"I didn't know about it," Carly reasoned.

"We were going to," JT explained. "But he threw us from the patio straight to the kitchen!"

"_Straight _to the kitchen?" Carly imputed.

"That man is bloody strong," Dmitri said. "Possibly, stronger than me."

"Seth is not that strong," Tanisha said. "Sinister just made him that way. I want us to be ready for him if he comes back."

"He's not a threat, Tanisha." Midge said.

"He's not the same boy you were in love with, either."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this _Degrassi _moment," Tamarra interrupted. "But do you know why that starship crashed in our front lawn?!"

"Rachel created a portal and the ship went through it," Midge explained. "Led them to our time."

"I didn't know Marvel Girl could create portals." JT said.

"Not Rachel _Summers," _Midge clarified. "_Rachel Guthrie."_

"_Spartex?" _Everybody exclaimed.

Midge nodded.

"Let me guess," Tanisha said. "She was experimenting with her powers, again?"

"Yep." Midge replied.

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"Because the last time Rocky experimented with her powers," Dmitri explained. "We ended up in some fantasy land."

"Fantasy land?" Tamarra repeated.

"Yeah," Dmitri said. "Me, JT, Lara, and Natalie. It looked like a scene from a Johnny Depp movie."

Before Midge could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tamarra asked.

"It's Angie," Angie Rae Dawson called out. "Is Midge in there with you?"

"Yeah, Angie." Midge replied. "What do you want?"

Angie Rae came in the room and went over to her younger half-sister.

"Did they find out what was in the ship?" Midge asked.

"Yeah," Angie Rae replied. "An entire crew. Around 200,000 people on that thing."

"How the heck we're gonna fit that many people in the Manor?" Carly exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Kristy Jo called Stark from the Bahamas," Angie Rae explained. "He agreed to keep them all in his suite."

"But who's going to watch them while he's gone?" Tanisha asked.

"Logan, Stefan, Lindsey, and Sasha."

Dmitri and JT just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tamarra asked.

"I feel so sorry for Wolverine." Dmitri replied.

"I get the feeling that's not the only reason why you came here," Midge said.

"Kristy Jo wants to see you," Angie Rae explained.

"Why?"

"The Captain of the ship is badly hurt and you're the only one who can save him."

"Is Kristy in the Med Lab?"

"She's in _your_ lab."

_Midge's Lab- Kristy Jo, Geordi, Aidan, Kurt, Rachel S., Wesley, Deanna & Bobby_

"He looks pale." Bobby Drake remarked.

"That's his skin color, Bobby." Kurt Wagner said.

"_He's _the Captain of the _Enterprise?" _Kristy Jo Kyle asked incredulously.

"Yes, he is." Geordi La Forge replied.

"He's a robot!"

"_He's not a robot!" _Geordi snapped. "He's in Android!"

"Sorry, if I fail to tell the difference!"

"Kristiana, this is not a very good time to argue." Kurt imputed.

"You're right." Kristy Jo turned to Geordi. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Geordi replied. "Data's my best friend. I'm just worried about him."

Kristy Jo looked at the Captain they called Data. For an android, he looked very handsome. She wondered that was probably the benefit of being in artificial life form.

"Don't worry," Rachel Summers assured everyone. "I'm sure Midge will know how to fix him."

Midge came strutting in the lab, Dmitri, Tamarra, JT, Carly, and Tanisha not far behind. When Aidan Kantar saw Midge, her purple eyes grew wide. She looked exactly like the woman in Data's painting. _Could it be her? _She thought. _Could she actually exist?_

Deanna Riker sensed Aidan's feelings and looked at her.

"Aidan, you seem startled." She observed.

"Why would you think that?" Aidan asked.

"Because I feel it," Deanna smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later."

While that was going on, Kristy Jo was making introductions.

"Midge, Carly, Dmitri, JT, Tamarra, and Tanisha," She began. "This is Commander Geordi La Forge, Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher, Counselor Aidan Kantar, and Counselor Deanna Riker. They're officers of the _USS Enterprise-E."_

"Except for Deanna," Aidan imputed.

"What's the _Enterprise?"_ Dmitri asked.

"The starship in the front lawn," Tanisha replied.

"Oh." Dmitri nodded.

"These are some of our students," Kristy Jo said. "Tamarra Cabonarra, Tanisha Jones, Dmitri Marx, Carly Wong, and JT Wagner. They are Seniors at the Institute."

"Seniors?" Wesley Crusher repeated.

"Yeah," Rachel clarified. "In high school."

"This is my half-sister, Midge Windrider." Kristy Jo introduced to Geordi. "She's the Tech Analyst of the Institute."

Geordi looked at Midge, amazed. "You're only sixteen." He observed.

"_Eighteen,_ actually." Midge corrected. "I'm smart for my age."

"She can probably help you fix your captain." Kurt assured.

"Isn't that a job for Dr. McCoy?" Midge asked.

"There's something…_unique _about him." Rachel commented.

Midge looked at the immobile being on her lab table. Her green eyes went wide with amazement.

"I can't believe it," She breathed. "He's an actual Android! He looks remarkable!"

"_A what?" _Tanisha asked, confused.

"Android," Midge said. "Artificial Life form." She stroked his face. "He looks so real."

"Data _is_ real." Deanna said. "And his life is in danger. Can you help him?"

Midge looked at Deanna and smiled. "I can make complicated inventions out of scraps of metal," She said. "Repairing him should be a piece of cake."

"What's his system made of?" Carly asked. "Megabytes or something?"

"No, Data has a positronic matrix." Aidan smiled.

"_Positronic?!" _Tamarra and JT repeated.

"That's a highly advanced technology." Midge remarked.

"_I _never heard of it," Kristy Jo said.

"Because they're from the 24th century," Rachel said. "That type of technology won't be around until…probably most of us are either dead or in senior citizen homes."

Midge looked at Data again. "This is _definitely _going to be a challenge."

"But can you have him back online?" Geordi asked Midge.

"Well, I never said I couldn't do it." Midge replied. "It might take me a little longer than I anticipated. But I assure you your friend's gonna be up and running within 24 hours."

Geordi looked at Kristy Jo, who nodded confidently.

"She gets it done," She said. "Her work usually takes less time than that."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." Midge called.

Anna-Maria DeSoto aka Sparkle came in Midge's Lab. With her, were Natalie Rasputin aka Anaconda, and Jay Guthrie aka Icarus.

"_Ay Dios Mio," _Anna-Maria exclaimed. "Lara was right."

"Can I help ya'll with something?" Kristy Jo asked.

"Oh, Professor X just arrived." Natalie informed.

"Where is he?"

"In the War Room." Jay replied. "He says he wants to see you, right away."

"And bring your visitors with you." Anna-Maria added.

Kristy Jo looked at Kurt. "We better see what he wants." She decided.

Kurt nodded. "Tamarzi, Johannes, Tanisha, come with us." He instructed. To Dmitri and Carly, he said: "I want you two to assemble a team and get their starship out of our front lawn. We don't want to draw attention."

"Yes, sir." Dmitri acknowledged and he and Carly left.

Kristy Jo, Bobby, Rachel, Kurt, Tamarra, JT, and Tanisha proceeded to head out of Midge's lab.

"Come on," Tamarra coaxed. "You guys are going to meet Professor Xavier."

"Who's Professor Xavier?" Wesley asked.

"You'll see." Tanisha answered.

With little choice, Aidan, Geordi, Deanna and Wesley followed Kristy Jo and her gang to their destination. Deanna stopped in her tracks and looked back at Midge.

"Your friend will be fine," Midge assured. "I'll let you know as soon as I finish working on him."

Deanna smiled and left. Midge looked at her new challenging project and whistled.

"All right, Mr. Data," She said to herself. "Let's go to work."

**_NEXT: MIDGE & DATA MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!!! _**

**_PLUS, DEADPOOL IS UP TO HIS OLD TRICKS!_**

**_AND POKER-WOLVERINE AND BEVERLY CRUSHER STYLE!!!!  
_**


	7. The Job

**ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE STAR TREK:TNG NOR X-MEN CHARACTERS!!!!!**

**The Job**

Data opened his eyes and found himself on the Bridge of the _Enterprise. _Everything to him seemed to be intact. But his Senior Crew had vanished. Data felt confused. The last thing he remembered was going through a portal. Now, he's on the Bridge. Everybody was gone. He was alone.

"Been a while hasn't it, Data?"

Data turned around and saw a familiar face standing behind the tactical deck, smiling at him. A face he hasn't seen in thirteen years.

"Tasha?" He breathed.

Natasha Yar came over to Data, smiling, and took his hands in hers.

"Looks like you put on a few pounds," She said.

"Androids cannot gain weight, Tasha." Data told her.

Tasha laughed. "Could've fooled me."

"Why are you here?" Data looked around. "Am I _dead?"_

Tasha released Data's hands and walked over to the Captain's chair.

"No, you're not." She replied. "Your system just went into shock."

"So I am in an immobile state?"

"Yes."

"Am I conscious?"

"Not really."

"And you are still dead?"

"Pretty much."

"So I am dreaming?"

"You got it, partner!"

Data looked around the Bridge before coming over and sitting beside Tasha.

"You still have not answered my original question." He said.

"I'm here, Data, because you imagined me here."

"I do not understand."

"When one is faced with a challenging dilemma, they dream, imagine, or picture talking with someone very important in their life. Understand?"

Data portrayed his "Thinker" look. Then he smiled slightly.

"Ah. I see." He said. "I am facing a near-death experience and you are the first person that comes to my mind. Is my crew alright?"

"They're not dead." Tasha replied.

"Am _I _going to be alright?"

"What do _you _think?"

Data fell silent for a moment. "I have no permanent damage done to my main functioning systems as far as I can tell."

Tasha smiled slightly and looked away. After all these years, she forgot who she was talking to.

"All right," She said. "Let me rephrase the question: _How do you feel?" _

Data could feel various emotions surging his circuits from his emotion chip. Happiness from seeing Tasha again, confusion about what happened after the portal, and fear. Why was he experiencing fear? Data looked away from Tasha.

"I…do not know." He said finally.

Tasha frowned. "You're terrible at lying, Data." She said. "This is _me _you're talking to. How do you really feel?"

Data knew he couldn't lie to his sub-conscious. If he had one. His emotion chip was surging his need to cry. Data breathed a few times to hold back his tears.

Tasha turned Data's face towards her so that they were looking at each other.

"Data." She said softly.

Tears flowed down Data's bright yellow eyes. "I am scared." He said.

Tasha pulled Data close to her and held him tightly. When she did that, Data lost control of all his emotions and broke down crying. Tasha rocked him gently while calmly shushing him.

"Shh, shh." She soothed. "It's okay, Data. It's going to be okay."

"I am the Captain of the _Enterprise," _Data cried. "I should not break down like this."

"It's okay to be scared," Tasha replied. "We all lose our self-control sometimes and tend to break down. It's all part of being human."

Data lifted his head up from Tasha's shoulder and looked at her; his golden pale face stained with his yellow tears.

"So, it is all right to 'break down' every once in a while?" He asked in a small voice.

Tasha laughed slightly. "That's what I loved about you. Your childlike innocence. Still intact after so long."

"I missed you, Tasha."

Tasha wiped the tears from Data's face. "I missed you too," She said. "And everybody else on the _Enterprise."_

They sat there in silence, looking at the stars for what it seemed like an eternity.

"Data, it's time for you to go." Tasha said, finally.

"Why?" Data asked, standing up.

"This is just a _dream_." Tasha explained. "I only exist in your mind."

"Then I do not want to wake up."

"If you _don't_ wake up, you'll die."

"I do not want to lose you again."

Tasha stood up and walked over to Data.

"You're not going to lose me," She told him, smiling. "I may not be with you right now in the real world, but I am with you in your mind and in your heart." She placed a hand on Data's chest.

"But I do not have a real heart."

"Figure of speech, Data." Tasha laughed. "It means that as long as you remember me, I'll always be here."

"Ah. I understand."

There was another silence.

"Tasha, if you had a chance to relive your life, what would you have done differently?" Data asked.

Tasha sighed. "I would've told you how I really felt about you."

Data didn't say anything for awhile. He knew what she had meant. Data lifted Tasha's chin up so she could look into his eyes. Before long, Data and Tasha's lips met. They kissed for what felt like ten minutes before Tasha broke the kiss.

"I love you, Data." Tasha whispered, hugging him tightly. "I always have."

"I love you too, Tasha Yar."

Tasha broke her embrace from Data and held back her tears. "You better go." She said. "I'll see you when I see you."

* * *

As Data struggled to regain consciousness, he noticed a young woman's voice talking to him.

"Data?" She said. "Data, can you hear me?"

Data's groaned. He could've sworn he heard Tasha again. "Tasha. Is that you?"

"No, I'm not Tasha. Although, I can see myself having that name."

Data opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't on the _Enterprise_ anymore. He was on the table in somebody's lab. Data tried to move, but his motion functions weren't processing to his neural net.

"Don't try to move," the woman instructed. "I haven't recalibrated your movement functions yet."

Data took a better look at the woman. She was only a little girl! Her chestnut brown hair was tied in a pony tail and her eyes were covered in dark goggles.

"Where am I?" Data asked.

"You're in my laboratory." The girl answered. Questions began to fill Data's mind as more confusion settled in.

"Where is the _Enterprise?" _He asked. "What planet is this? Are my friends all right?"

"Easy with the interrogation questions, Dragnet." The girl said. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"_Dragnet? _Accessing." Data's eyes begin to shift from left and right. "Ah. A popular television series from the mid-20th century about two police detectives Joe Friday and Bill Gannon. But why is it called _Dragnet_"?

"Never mind." The girl laughed. "Your ship is fine. It's in our Main Hangar. You're on Earth, early 21st century. That's why nothing looks technical."

"And my friends?"

"Your friends are fine. They're staying here."

"And here is…."

"The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning. You're in San Francisco, California."

Data smiled slightly. It was all starting to make sense now. But he still was puzzled about one more thing.

"Why is it that I cannot move?"

"The portal you and your ship went through overloaded your systems and caused you to go into shock." The girl explained. She started tinkering with Data's left leg.

"But my self-repairing program should have restored my functions in a matter of minutes."

"Your self-repairing program was damaged too. Think of it as an equivalent to a human stroke. It took me about 2 hours to repair it."

"How long was I offline for?"

"Not long. A little over 48 hours." The girl slapped herself on the head as if she forgot something. "Crap! Where are my manners? Here I am, fixing you up, assuring you that you're okay, and I haven't even introduced myself to you. I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize." Data smiled. "You are engrossed in your work. I am Data but I assume you already knew that."

The girl took off her goggles and smiled at Data. "Midge Windrider." She introduced.

_Stark Suites, Malibu California-Logan, Aidan, Stefan, Beverly, and Cyrus._

Cyrus Vale woke up and found himself in a white and black living room with pictures of old cowboys, men in tights and…half-naked women.

_Man, what kind of portal did we jump through? _

"Cyrus! You're awake!"

Cyrus sat up and saw Aidan Kantar rushing towards him, giving him a huge big hug.

"Yes Addy, I'm awake." Cyrus replied. "Mind giving me some breathing room?"

Aidan broke her embrace and frowned. "You've never been much on affection, have you?"

"I'm Romulan."

"_Half-Romulan. _If I recall, your father was human and you were born on Earth."

"I know that. Where are we?"

"We're in Malibu."

Cyrus looked at Aidan. _"Malibu?"_

"Malibu, California. Earth, early 21st Century."

"How did we end up _here?!"_

"The portal brought us here." Aidan replied. "Apparently, the girl we saw in the middle of it, actually existed. And she had the power to get us here."

"So she probably has the power to get us back." Cyrus reasoned.

"Not really. The girl is not powerful enough to do it."

"What you talking about, Aidan?"

"These people that took us in, are mutants and bang-babies." Aidan explained.

"I'm supposed to automatically know what that means?"

"It was sort of a genetic breakthrough that happened between the mid-20th to early 22nd centuries." Aidan explained. "Humans who had some type of advancement in their DNA were born with superhuman abilities but they didn't show it until their adolescent years."

"What about 'Bang-babies'?" Cyrus asked.

"Bang-babies are _similar _to that of mutants," Aidan replied. "However they weren't born with their abilities. A well-known geneticist named Dr. Peter Boatman created the formula for superhuman teenagers."

"I remember studying about that at the Academy," Cyrus said. "His experiments gone wrong when he tested on his niece. More than 300 teenagers were affected."

"Calling them bang-babies. They're the reason why Starfleet exists now."

"Should we tell them?"

"NO!" Aidan exclaimed. "We're already making a mistake by being here."

"Calm down, Kantar." Cyrus said. "I was just kidding." He got up from the couch and surveyed the area. "Malibu, huh? Where's everybody else?"

"Beverly and K'Jai went to get us something to eat," Aidan replied. "The rest of the crew is in San Francisco."

"San Francisco?"

"That's where Boatman Manor is."

"Oh. Was I badly injured?"

"You had a concussion."

"Was it bad?"

"You were singing in your sleep."

"Oh, dear God."

Aidan laughed. But her smile quickly faded. Cyrus noticed it and sat beside her. "What's the matter?"

"Data took the worst of it." She replied.

"How is he?" Cyrus asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Aidan said. "He was lying there, not moving. I usually know what to do but…" She buried her head on Cyrus' shoulder and cried.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Cyrus soothed. "Data's a tough guy. He's gotten through a lot of tough situations than this."

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Aidan asked, tearfully.

Cyrus lifted Aidan's head up so she could look at him. "Don't worry," He smiled. "He will."

"Hello, guys!" Beverly Crusher-Picard chimed.

The two young Starfleet officers turned to see the former Chief Medical Officer of the _USS Enterprise-E_ waltz in the room.

"I forgot how…disgusting 21st century food used to be." Beverly remarked. "It's good to see you up and about, Lt. Vale."

"Thank you, Dr. Crusher." Cyrus thanked. "Where's K'Jai?"

"She went back to the Manor. Said it would be 'illogical' to leave the Captain unattended."

Aidan laughed. Cyrus rolled his eyes. "What's that in your hand?" Cyrus asked, pointing to some McDonald's bags.

"Your lunch." Beverly replied. "For Aidan, we have a 'Snack Wrap Combo' with a Diet Coke,' and for Cyrus, A 'Big Mac Combo, no cheese, with Ice Tea." She handed the two bags to Aidan and Cyrus.

"_This _is what humans _eat _in this century?" Cyrus asked, disgusted.

Aidan gave him a look.

"I know, I know. I'm half-human. But we don't eat crap like this."

"Get used to it, Cyrus." Beverly said. "We might be stuck in this time period for a while."

"What did you get?" Aidan inquired.

"A salad and a Diet Coke."

"Why didn't you bring us what you had?" Cyrus asked.

Beverly looked at him. "Just be grateful your opinionated brain didn't suffer any permanent damage."

"WHAT UP, MY 24TH CENTURY DUDES?!"

Aidan, Beverly and Cyrus turned around to see Stefan Wyngarde burst through the door, announcing himself. Logan Howlett (Wolverine) was trailing not far behind him.

"Hello." Aidan said, nervously.

"Don't be shy," Stefan said. "We're all friends here!"

"Speak for yourself." Logan muttered.

Stefan glared at Logan.

"I don't think we've formally met," Beverly introduced. "I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher-Picard. This is Counselor Aidan Kantar and Lieutenant Cyrus Vale."

"Stefan Wyngarde," Stefan introduced. "No formal title included. I'm a teacher at the Xavier Institute and a telepath."

"_Telepath?" _Aidan repeated.

"Yes," Stefan answered. "I'm a mutant, I was born with the ability." He came over to Aidan. "You, my dear, induce pheromones and emotions."

"Y-yes, that's t-true." Aidan stuttered.

"And very strong pheromones if I might add." Stefan smiled as he kissed Aidan's hand.

Aidan giggled. "Quite the charmer, Mr. Wyngarde."

"I aim to please."

"Okay, back off, Casanova!" Cyrus exclaimed. "I don't know what you do in this century, but in ours, we don't flirt with other men's girlfriends!"

"Ease up, Napoleon Dynamite." Stefan assured. "I know Aidan's your girlfriend. (Why, I don't know) I was just making polite conversation. Besides, I'm a happily married man."

"Then why flirt with other women?" Beverly asked.

"Don't blame Wyngarde." Logan imputed. "He gets his charming personality from his father."

"And you are?"

"Logan."

"Logan…"

"Just Logan, Red."

"The _name_ is _Beverly_."

"Okay, I'm gonna break this up before someone cuts somebody." Stefan interrupted. He looked at Logan. "Literally."

"What do you mean by that?" Cyrus asked.

"That's a long story for another time." Stefan said. He then smiled his "Don Juan" smile. "How are you enjoying the 21st century?"

"Very…different." Aidan replied.

"No one hasn't killed us, yet." Beverly added.

"It _sucks!" _Cyrus said.

"Dude, you're distant relative to Scott Summers or something?" Logan asked.

"_Who?"_

"Never mind. Are you always this tight-ass?"

Cyrus was taken aback. "I am _not _a tight-ass!" He looked at Aidan. "Am I?" Aidan just looked at her feet.

"Logan, don't call our guests by any inappropriate names." Stefan instructed. To Beverly, he said: "Forgive my friend, he's lived a troubled life. So how about taking a tour of our beloved state of California?"

Beverly started to say something but Aidan cut her off.

"What about Data?" She said. "Is he okay?"

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"The captain of our ship."

"Oh. Who was that again?"

"_Data!!" _Aidan snapped. "Man, I thought you were a telepath?"

"I am. I was just messing with your head." Stefan laughed.

Aidan gave him a threatening look. "Sorry."

"Ain't he that "Stevie Wonder" dude?" Logan whispered to Stefan.

"No, that's Geordi La Forge." Stefan explained. "Data's the android."

"_Mr. Roboto?"_

"He's _not _a robot!" Beverly exclaimed, coming to Logan, furiously.

"Ya better ease up off me, woman!"

"Calm down children." Stefan told Logan and Beverly.

"I'm not leaving here until I find out about my friend's status!" Aidan declared.

"If it'll make you feel better," Stefan offered. "I'll phone Midge at the Institute."

Aidan looked from Stefan to Cyrus then nodded. "All right."

_Lara Worthington's Room- Lara and Wade._

"Lara! Lara!"

Lara Nairobi Worthington was startled out of her sleep by the sound of her name. She looked and saw her boyfriend, Wade Wilson, smiling at her from the window.

"Wade!" She exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"I need to talk to you." Wade replied. "Can I come in?"

Sighing, Lara got up from her bed and opened the window. Wade climbed in Lara's room. He caught sight of Lara's pajamas and smirked.

"Well, _Hello Kitty_!" He whistled.

"Shut up, stupid!" Lara scolded.

"Don't be embarrassed, Brat. We all wear cartoon pajamas. I have _Batman _PJ's at my house."

"Did you come here to make fun of my pajamas or did you really want something?"

Wade sat down on Lara's couch. "I need your help."

Lara sighed and sat beside him. "What did you do, now?"

"I think I fluked up one of my jobs."

"WADE!!" Lara exclaimed. "I thought you gave up being a mercenary!"

"No, I said I gave up being a 'bad guy,'" Wade explained. "Being a Mercenary is how I make my money."

Lara frowned at him.

"I gotta make my hustle!"

"What job did you mess up?" Lara resigned.

"Someone hired me to whack Don Alonzo Mereoni."

"Is he related to _Tony Mereoni?"_

Wade nodded. "He's Tony's father," He explained. "Tamarra's great-grandfather."

Lara whistled. "Now _he's _ruthless. More so than Tino Mereoni. _You _were hired to kill him?"

"Yep."

"And _you bailed?!" _

"_I never got the chance!" _

"Why? He left the country?"

"Nope, worse."

Wade pulled out the obituary section from a newspaper and handed it to Lara. Lara looked at the section, then at Wade. He pointed to the main article. "Read it and weep, sweetheart." He declared.

Lara didn't have to read the article. Her eyes grew wide when she read the headline:

"**MAFIA CRIMEBOSS, ALONZO MEREONI, DIES OF CARDIAC ARREST AT 87."**

"He died?" She asked.

"Of a freaking heart attack!" Wade shouted, standing up. "I was supposed to take him out yesterday. But no! The Grim Reaper took care of that for me!"

"It's not your fault, Wade." Lara comforted. "The guy was old. You couldn't have seen this coming. I mean, nobody could."

"This was my _money,_ Lara. My client paid me…really well to get rid of this guy. But he died before I could get that chance."

"Maybe you could call your client and tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll understand."

Wade gave Lara a look.

"Or not?"

"Do you have _any idea_ how many people wanted Alonzo Mereoni dead?"

"I can figure out an estimate."

"More than half of the people in this Manor!"

Lara watched helplessly as Wade paced back and forth, ranting.

"What am I gonna do?! My client expects a report by tomorrow. How am I supposed to tell him that I couldn't kill Mereoni because he died of natural causes?"

Lara shrugged. "Just tell him that he died of natural causes."

Wade looked at her.

"That's what _I _would do!"

Wade paced around the room for ten minutes. (To Lara, it seemed longer) Then, to Lara's startled surprise, Wade stopped pacing and started laughing.

"I got it!" He cheered. "I figured it out!"

"The solution to your problem?"

"No, who really killed JFK. _Yes, the solution to my problem!" _

"Ok. What ya got?"

"Kill him again."

Lara looked at Wade as if the last three words didn't come out of his mouth. Then she realized who she was dealing with and her shock went away, replaced quickly by "angry girlfriend."

"_Seriously? _Seriously? Are you out of your mind?!"

Wade started to answer, but Lara cut him off.

"Don't answer that," She said. "It's you. You're _always _out of your mind."

"Then why'd you ask the question?"

Lara ignored him and continued ranting. "Mereoni is already dead! Why do you want to complicate matters by putting a bullet hole through his chest?"

"It's not like he's going to feel anything!" Wade reasoned. "The guy croaked. But I need to convince my client that it was me who pulled the trigger."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I want to kill him…_Godfather_ Style."

"_Godfather Style_?"

"You never watched _The Godfather?" _

"No. I've seen _The Sopranos." _

"Good Enough. Anyway, you know how those Mafia people kill their prisoners. Take them to a dark alley and shoot them repeatedly."

"So we're going to a dark alley and shoot Alonzo Mereoni's dead body repeatedly?"

Wade sat down again. "You can bring your Mod Squad friends if you'd like. We don't have to be selfish."

"I don't know, Wade." Lara said, hesitant. "Don't you think someone will notice? And besides, the body's probably in the morgue right now."

"Don't one of your friends work at the Morgue?"

Lara thought for a moment and realized that her best friend, Victor Borkowski, (Anole) did work there as the mortician.

"Yeah. Vic works there." She confirmed. "But I don't think he'll agree to your psycho plan."

"Won't hurt to ask. Please, Lari?"

Lara fell silent for a moment. She didn't want to suffer any repercussions in killing a dead Mafia Boss. Especially from the Mereoni Mafia. But she didn't want Wade to be in any danger either. She finally gave in a resigned sigh.

"All right." She said. "I'll help you."

Wade leaped up from his seat, gave a yelling cheer and hugged Lara.

"You are the best girlfriend a Merc could ask for!" He proclaimed. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes, Rod Stewart." Lara teased. "All the time."

Wade laughed as he kissed Lara. "We could get Sydney's help." He imputed. "And Maurizio."

"_Who?" _

"You know. Your best friend, the one from Canada. Family's Italian and has a British accent."

Lara sighed. Wade _always _get Dmitri's name wrong.

"His name is _Dmitri Marx._" She corrected. "And his family's _German, _not Italian."

"Oh." Then Wade smiled and headed for the door. "Well, let's go ask them."

"You don't even know if Victor, Sydney and Dmitri will say yes."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

Lara sighed as she watched Wade leave her room. Her mother told her that she was going to be living with the damages dating someone like Wade. They weren't major damages but they were enough to make Lara take Tylenol every single day.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask." She mumbled to herself. And she followed Wade out of her room.

_Midge's Lab- Midge, Data, Deanna, Wesley, K'Jai, and Justin_

"Try moving your hand."

Data slowly lifted his left hand, which he did with little effort.

"Good." Midge Windrider commented. "You're able to move the left side of your body. Let's see if I can work on your right."

Midge went over to the computer and typed in a few codes. Data watched her as she modified a certain drill to her calibrations.

"How does a young girl like yourself know so much about cybernetics?" Data asked.

Midge smiled. "I'm not _that _young. I'm only eighteen. But let's just say that it runs in my family. My dad was known as 'Mr. Fix-It' around here."

"I would very much like to meet him."

"He's dead."

"Oh. I am very sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Midge took off the top of Data's head. "This will only take a few seconds. It won't hurt a bit."

"I am incapable of physical pain, Midge."

Midge smirked. "Doctor's humor."

Midge proceeded to fix a few wires in Data's neural net. She then inserted a small microchip.

"I'm inserting an upgrade to your self-repairing program." She told him. "It'll protect you from any other unknown shocks in your system. Like a portal controlled by one of my friends."

Data smiled. "Do you believe your chip will work in my century?"

"I've recalibrated all the software for it to be compatible with your software. So it should be fine."

Midge put the finishing touches on installing the chip and put Data's head back in its place. "All right. You can stand up."

Data tried to stand up now. This time, he had a more easier time than the last 27 attempts. Data moved his arms and then his fingers. He then started walking. Midge witnessed this in comedic amusement.

"Well?" She said. "What do you think?"

Data looked at Midge, with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"All of my systems are functioning. I can walk."

"Well, that's a really good thing."

Data came over to Midge, engulfing her in one huge big hug. Midge was briefly startled by the sudden gratitude but she immediately returned the embrace. _For an android, he's pretty charming. _She thought.

"Thank you." Data said.

"You're welcome." Midge replied.

Their moment was briefly interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the lab. Midge looked and saw Justin Michael Sharp aka Canvas, enter the room.

"I'm sorry," He said. "Did I interrupt a tender moment?"

"What do you want, Justin?" Midge asked, annoyed.

"One of the people from the starship wants to see _Dahta."_

"_Dayta."_

"Well, all the same if you ask me. Anyway, she asked about him."

"Which one?"

"The one with the fine ass!"

"Justin!" Midge scolded. "Stop being so perverted. What's her name?"

"Oh. Deanna somebody."

"Deanna Riker?" Data clarified.

"Yeah, her."

"Okay. Send her in." Midge permitted.

Justin nodded and left to retrieve Deanna. Midge just looked back at him and shook her head. Data just looked bewildered.

"Intriguing." He said.

"What is?" Midge asked.

"Your friend seems to find the _gluteus maximus_ an attractive part of Deanna's body."

"That's because he's a guy." Midge laughed. "Guys are obsessed with three things: Boobs, Butts, and Football."

"Is that type of thinking common with men in this century?"

"That's common thinking of _all _men in _any _century. Weather you're human, alien, or an android."

Justin came back to the lab followed closely by Counselor Deanna Riker, Lt. Commander Wesley Crusher, and Ensign K'Jai.

"As you can see Deanna," Midge declared. "Your Captain and friend is in good health."

Deanna said nothing for a while. Then she rushed towards Data, nearly knocking Midge over, and gave him a big embrace.

"I seriously thought we were going to lose you." Deanna cried.

"It is alright, Deanna." Data smiled and kissed her cheek. "I am fine. Midge took good care of me."

Deanna broke her embrace and came over to Midge. "Thank you." She said, giving Midge the same embrace as she gave Data.

"It was nothing, really." Midge said.

"Yes, it was." Wesley imputed. "You saved our friend's life."

Midge looked at K'Jai who nodded her approval.

"Well, I'm glad to help but the attention is not necessary." To Data, she instructed: "The upgrade to your self-repairing program is still relatively new. I suggest you wait at least 24 hours to give your neural system time to adjust to the program."

"What does that mean?" Deanna asked.

"Meaning Data has to rest for another day."

"Or in _his _case," Justin added. "Power down."

"That is the most illogical and insulting remark I've ever heard." K'Jai said, highly offended.

Justin looked at K'Jai as if there was something wrong with her.

"What are you, a vampire?" He asked.

"No, I am a Vulcan." K'Jai replied.

"Huh. Could've fooled me."

"Justin!" Midge hissed. "Shut up!"

"She started it!" Justin argued. He turned to K'Jai. "Are you even a _girl?!"_

K'Jai started to retort when Midge's screen phone beeped.

INCOMING CALL! STARK SUITES!

"Answer call." Midge commanded.

The viewer turned on and Stefan Wyngarde and Aidan Kantar appeared on the screen. In the background, were Logan Howlett, Beverly Crusher-Picard and Cyrus Vale in the kitchen playing poker.

"Wyngarde!" Midge greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

_Hey Midge! _Stefan greeted. _Normally, I wouldn't bother you but Aidan wanted to see if Data was okay._

"I am fine, Addy." Data replied, coming towards the screen. "You have nothing to worry about."

Aidan sighed in relief when she saw Data come into the view screen. _Thank the Callisto Moons! _Aidan praised. _I thought you were lost forever!_

"Nope, I got him back." Midge said. "Up and running in the next 24 hours."

_Wyngarde! _Logan called out. _Are ya gonna play or what?_

_In a minute! _To Midge, he said: _That was all I called you for. I gotta whoop Wolvie's butt in poker._

"You do that, Steve." Midge laughed. "See ya later."

Stefan gave Midge a bow. _Goodbye, Goodbye. Parting is such sweet sorrow…_

_Can it, Shakespeare and get back to the freaking game! _Logan shouted.

Stefan made a face at the viewer screen, making Deanna and Midge laugh.

When the view screen cut off, Midge turned to her guests.

"So," She said. "You guys want to have some fun?"

"Fun is irrelevant." K'Jai replied. "We must fine a solution to get back to our timeline."

By now Justin had enough of K'Jai.

"Are you sure she's not the android?!" He asked. "Look, K'Jai, Juniper, Lady Gaga, whatever your name is. Our friend, Rachel, is tired. Right now, you _have _no way back to the 30th century."

"_24__th__ Century." _Wesley corrected.

"Whatever." Justin continued his ranting on K'Jai. "Anyway, the most 'relevant' and 'logical' thing to do right now is wait. Think you can do that?"

K'Jai looked at Justin as if she wanted to snap his neck right then and there. But instead, she walked towards him and gave him the eye.

"Do _not _insult my intelligence." She said.

"I wasn't." Justin told her. "I was just saying that you need to have some fun while you're here. Don't your planet have fun?"

"No, not really."

"See! Now would be a perfect opportunity!"

Before K'Jai could react, Justin grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of the mansion.

"Come on." He said. "We're going to Disneyland."

"Disneyland?" K'Jai asked.

"A popular amusement park constructed in the early 20th century." Data explained. "It was named after Walt Disney. He also created characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse…."

"Data." Deanna stopped him. "That's good enough information."

"Let's let K'Jai see for herself." Midge added.

"Why?" K'Jai asked. "It already sounds disturbing."

"It'll be fun," Justin assured. "And trust me, you need it."

K'Jai braced herself for the worse as Justin led her out of the lab. Midge, Data, Deanna and Wesley looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"This is going to be on hell of an adventure." Wesley remarked.

_Stark Suites-Cyrus, Aidan, Logan, Beverly, and Stefan_

"Dealer raises $300."

"$500."

Logan looked at Beverly as if she were crazy.

"You sure you wanna make that bet, Red?"

"What's the matter, Teddy Bear?" Beverly challenged. "You scared?"

Stefan snickered at the comment but stopped when he saw Logan's face. "Ahem…uh." He said. "$200."

"I fold." Aidan said.

"Me too." Cyrus added.

"You're sure they play poker in the 24th century?" Logan asked.

"One of our favorite pastimes." Beverly smiled.

Logan grunted, took a puff from his cigar, and revealed another card from the deck which was a Jack of Spades. Stefan sighed and threw his cards down.

"I'm out." He said.

"Well, Ms. Crusher-Piccard," Logan smiled. "Looks like it's down to you and me." He pushed all of his chips in the middle. "And I'm all in."

Beverly looked at Logan smugly. "It's Ms. Crusher-_Picard._" She corrected. "And I'm all in too. But just to make it interesting, let's say we raise the stakes."

Logan leaned in his chair. "What'cha got in mind?"

"Uh oh." Stefan muttered.

"If I win, you buy me dinner."

"That's it?" Logan said.

"Beverly, come on." Aidan told her. "You can do better than that."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Stefan chimed in. "My sister-in-law, Sophie Worthington, is holding an annual ball. "She's asked Logan to sing but he _graciously _declined."

Beverly looked intrigued. "Do you have good voice?"

"Not really." Logan muttered.

"One of the best." Stefan said.

"You're pushing your luck, Wyngarde."

Stefan just shrugged.

"All right. If I win Logan, you sing at the ball; any song of my choosing," Beverly said. "_In a dress." _

Cyrus nearly spit out his drink while Aidan and Stefan laughed.

"And you're still buying me and my husband dinner." Beverly added quickly.

Logan fell silent for a moment. Then he looked at Cyrus and Aidan.

"Does the good Doctor have any talents?" He asked.

"Not really." Aidan lied.

"She dances." Cyrus said.

"Cyrus!" Aidan scolded.

"I'm sorry, Addy. But I wanna see how this plays out." Cyrus looked at Beverly apologetically. "Sorry, Doc."

Beverly just shook her head and turned to Logan. "I'm a Tap and Jazz Dancer."

"Pretty interesting." Logan nodded. "If I win this hand, not only will you buy me and my wife dinner but you will dance at the ball to whatever song I choose. _Ya ever danced in a tutu?"_

"Please. I'll dance butt naked if I have too."

"Don't tempt me. Do you accept the terms?"

"Your on." Beverly smiled. "Let's see them, Wolverine."

"Ladies first."

"Please, I insist."

Logan looked at his hand and smiled. There was no way this woman could beat him, no matter what century she was from. Aidan looked worried, Stefan looked nervous while Cyrus was enjoying every minute of it. Logan revealed his hand: Two Jacks, and Ace, King, and a 7. All of them were spades.

"Straight in Spades, baby." He declared.

"Wow." Beverly exclaimed, seemingly shocked. "You're good, Logan, real good." She looked at her hand and smiled. "But, you're just not good enough."

Logan's smile quickly faded.

Beverly revealed her hand. "In your esteemed honor, A Royal Flush."

Cyrus cheered. Aidan looked at Beverly in shock and surprised awe. Stefan laughed and came over to Logan.

"Guess you better go get your high heels from the closet." He joked.

"Shut up, Wyngarde!" Logan hissed.

But he smiled to himself. Beverly wasn't so bad after all. He kinda liked her style.

_L.A. Mortuary; Los Angeles, CA- Dmitri, Lara, Victor, Sydney, and Wade_

"I can't believe we're doing this! We shouldn't be doing this! Kristy Jo will have our heads on a silver platter!"

"Dmitri, if you were against this in the first place, why'd you even bother to show up?"

Dmitri Marx (Steel) looked at his best friend, Lara Worthington (Celestial), as if there were something missing in her head. He loved Lara dearly, like his little sister. But sometimes, she couldn't think straight to save her life. Nor could her idiot boyfriend, Wade Wilson (Deadpool).

"_Somebody _needs to look after you." He replied.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Lara told him.

"You and _Deadpool _performing one of his half-baked schemes?" Dmitri laughed. "If that's not a recipe for disaster, I don't know what is."

"You're not giving Wade that much credit."

"This is _Deadpool _we're talking about! I know he's your boyfriend and all. Not that I have anything against your relationship, but name _one _particular time when _any of _his plans have been 100% successful?"

Lara fell silent.

"Can't think of one, can't you?"

"What's your point, Marx?"

"Do you have any idea of the consequences this will bring out?"

"Of course," Lara answered. "If I hadn't, don't you think I wouldn't have given this a second thought and _not_ asked for your help?"

"Then why go through with it?"

Lara shrugged. "Simple, because I love him. Sure, Wade can be immature and annoying at times but he's always been there for me when _I _was in trouble. I mean, what if this was Carly? Would you come to her rescue?"

"In a heartbeat, Lara." Dmitri answered. "You know that."

"I'd do the same for Wade."

Dmitri smiled and pulled Lara into an embrace.

"You are one crazy girl, Lara Worthington."

"So you keep reminding me, Dmitri Marx."

"Aww. It's a Kodak Moment!"

Dmitri and Lara broke their embrace and saw Wade smiling at them. With him, was Sydney Juanita Elizabeth Da Costa (Sun Goddess) who was also smiling at them.

"And _why _haven't you two dated yet?" She asked.

"Shut up, Da Costa!" Lara scolded.

"Just asking."

Dmitri came over to Wade with a serious look on his face.

"You said you were going to be here thirty minutes ago." He said. "What took you so long?"

"Relax, Darwin!" Wade told him.

"_Dmitri." _Lara corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I had to get the gun."

"Aren't we going to use one of yours?" Lara asked.

"Nope. This gun has real good firepower. Besides, I've been wanting to use this baby for a long time."

Wade pulled out a long, black shiny gun with two gun holes.

"Is that a bloody AK-47?" Dmitri asked.

"No. I don't use those crap sticks." Wade replied. "_This _is a T9-67 Double Revolver. Shoots twice as better as a Tommy Gun and as stealth as a Silencer. It's legal in 15 countries; United States _not _being one of them."

Lara looked at Wade in disbelief. "You smuggled an illegal weapon here?!"

"You make it sound like that's the worse thing I've ever did." Wade said casually.

"I better hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Victor Borkowski(Anole) was working on some last minute case files when he heard a knock on the door. Victor looked at the door then he looked at his clock. It was a little after 10:00 P.M. Lara told him that she was going to be coming over around 10:15.

Victor came to the door and knocked on it twice.

"_**I know what's up for me," **_Victor sang.

"_**If you steal my sunshine." **_Lara sang back.

Victor opened the door and Lara, Dmitri, Sydney and Wade stepped in.

"Hurry up," Victor warned them. "The cameras might be watching."

"Did you just sing a 90's song?" Wade asked.

"Yeah." Victor answered. "So?"

"Just wanted to know. Where's the body?"

"Right here." Victor got his key to open one of the drawers that kept the dead bodies and proceeded to open the farthest from his left. Wade saw Sydney standing in a corner and came over to her.

"Don't like dead bodies?" He asked.

"Not really." Sydney replied. "Especially old people's dead bodies."

"The man's dead." Wade assured. "I'm sure his face is going to look calm and serene. For a Mafia Boss, anyway."

"AHHH!!!"

Wade and Sydney heard Lara scream and rushed to see what happened. When they got there, they both shared Lara's reaction. They saw the late Alonzo Mereoni. But his look was not that of a serious crime boss. He was happy. A little _too happy._

"That does _not _look calm and serene!" Sydney exclaimed.

"He took the expression 'He died a happy man' a little _too _literally." Dmitri remarked.

"You're telling me," Wade agreed. He turned to Victor and added: "Was Mereoni sniffing laughing gas when he died?"

"No," Victor replied. "His face was made like that."

"By whom?" Lara asked.

"Me."

Everyone looked at Victor liked he's completely lost it.

"Why would you change a dead person's face?!" Lara asked incredulously.

"When he was first brought to me, he looked all kinds of depressed." Victor explained. "I wanted to…brighten him up a little bit."

"You _do _realize who this is?" Dmitri reminded him.

"Duh, Dmitri! I'm not slow. I thought he should be buried a happy man."

"Oh, he's happy alright." Wade muttered.

"We're going to 'kill him,' Victor." Sydney said. "How are we going to do that if the man's looking like he just came out of a Richard Simmons video?"

"He looks _fine, _Syd," Victor argued.

"He looks like The Freaking Joker!"

"Guys, arguing is getting us nowhere." Lara reasoned. "Mereoni is already dead. We're just going to shoot him some more. So let's put his facial expression aside." She looked at Mereoni's face and grimaced. "No matter how disturbing it may look and let's get this done."

"I agree with Lara." Wade exclaimed.

"Of course, you would." Dmitri muttered.

"Do you know where any dark alleys, Victor?" Lara asked.

"There's one about two blocks from here." Victor replied.

"All right," Wade announced. "Let's get to the nitty-gritty!"

* * *

The ride to the alley was less than ten minutes but to Lara, it felt like hours. She hoped that this stupid plan would go through by some weird miracle. They made it to the dark alley and dragged Alonzo's dead, smiling body near the gutter. They stared at the body for a couple of minutes; in silence. Victor finally broke it.

"What do we do now?" He said.

"We shoot him and leave." Wade said, simply. To Dmitri, he said: "Dartmouth, go get the gun."

"It's _Dmitri."_

He went to the trunk of the car, got the Double Revolver and gave it to Wade. Wade looked at the gun for a second, then he looked at Dmitri.

"Why don't _you _take the first shot?" Wade offered.

Dmitri blinked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Are you scared?"

Dmitri looked from Lara to Wade.

"Give me the gun."

Wade gave Dmitri the gun and Dmitri loaded and aimed it at Alonzo Mereoni.

Alonzo smiled his mega-watt smile.

Dmitri put his finger on the trigger and tried to fire it.

His head was saying "Pull the bloody trigger," but his body had another agenda.

"Dmitri, are you all right?" Lara asked.

"Yes, Lara. I'm fine." Dmitri replied.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Dmitri tried to shoot Alonzo again but he couldn't stop staring at his face. Finally, Dmitri gave up and put down the gun.

"Bloody Hell," He said. "I can't do it."

"What?!" Wade exclaimed. "Why not?"

"_Look at his face! _I can't shoot him grinning at me like that."

"Man, you're a punk."

"Then why _don't you _shoot him?!"

"No, _I'll _shoot him." Lara said. "It shouldn't be that hard. He's already dead."

She grabbed the gun from Dmitri and aimed it at Mereoni. Lara felt her left hand shake and she steadied it with her right hand. She felt Alonzo's Cheshire Cat Grin stare at her like a bad movie. Lara closed her eyes to avoid it but the grin was already burned in with her eyes. Finally, Lara put down the gun.

"I can't." She said. "I can't do it."

Wade groaned in frustration. "God, I can't believe it! You too?!"

"It's his smile, Wade!" Lara explained. "It follows you like a pair of eyes. If I shoot him, he's gonna haunt my dreams or something."

"You two go against Magneto, Quintessence, Eclipse, and other villains I can't even count. But you can't shoot _a dead guy?!" _Wade took the gun from Lara. "Give me the freaking gun! I'll do it!"

Wade aimed the gun at Alonzo Mereoni, his finger on the trigger. But he didn't pull it. He loaded it again. And again. And again.

"Any minute now, Wilson." Dmitri said.

"Can it, Darby!" Wade hissed. "I'm gonna shoot the man. I'm just waiting on the right moment."

"Sure you are." Lara smirked.

Wade glared at Lara and continued to aim the gun at Alonzo. He stayed in this position for five minutes until he finally groaned his frustration.

"Can't even put a bullet hole in his head!" He said. "He smiling at me like he got knocked up or something."

"Who's the punk now?" Dmitri teased.

"Look, this plan is not ruined," Wade insisted. "We still got two more people. Victor, you do it."

He handed the gun to Victor but Victor refused it.

"I can't do it!"

"Don't tell me you're punkin' out too?" Wade sighed.

"_You're_ the one who put _that smile _on his face!" Lara added.

"I know that." Victor agreed. "And I would blow this guy's brains out in a heartbeat."

"Then what's the problem?" Wade asked.

Victor showed everyone his right shoulder. "I dislocated my shoulder two weeks ago. Jonas, Armando and I went surfing."

"Enough said." Wade said. He handed the gun to Sydney. "Sydney, you do it."

Sydney looked at the gun, then at Alonzo's body, then at her friends.

"I don't want to do this." She squeaked.

Everybody groaned.

"Sydney," Lara reasoned. "The man is already dead."

"I know that but it doesn't make it right. Why can't we just let him rest in peace? He looks like it already."

"Because if we _don't do it,_" Wade said. "I won't rest in peace."

"Then tell your client that you poisoned him and he died laughing." Sydney said. "This is disturbing. I can't do this."

She threw the gun on the ground and it went off. Everybody jumped on their feet when the gun went off. But everybody screamed when they saw what happened _after _that affect.

Dmitri's eyes grew wide.

Lara put her hand on her mouth.

Wade's mouth gaped.

Sydney and Victor exchanged shocked looks.

Either way, they were all shocked to silence.

After twenty long minutes, Sydney broke it.

"What did I just do?" She said.

"You blew his head off." Victor replied bluntly.

Dmitri looked at him. "Thanks for putting it so delicately."

"_Now_, what do we do?" Lara asked Wade.

"We walk away," Wade replied. "And don't tell a soul."

And with that, the five rebels walked out of the dark alley in silence, leaving the headless body of Alonzo Mereoni behind.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE MIDGE/DATA ROMANCE**

**SETH STRIKES BACK!!!  
**

**FOR ALL YOU IMAZADI FANS.....RIKER/TROI FLUFF!**

**JUSTIN AND THE GANG TAKES K'JAI GOES TO DISNEYLAND**

**AN ENEMY OF THE _ENTERPRISE _RETURNS....AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO IT IS!!!!  
**


End file.
